Should we really be doing this?
by kelseym96
Summary: Nathans needs help and seeks help from Haley, his brothers best friend, he needs a pretend date for his dads basketball party, but when things go further, will more feelings occur?
1. Chapter 1- should we be doing this

Nathan sighed, whilst looking across at his dad Dan Scott laughing with his half brother Lucas and his girlfriend Brooke. Just to think a few months ago they hated each over, and whats worse is my dad is having a basketball party which means in order to become the favorite son, i need to come up with a plan, i need a date. and i haven't got a clue what to do, the last conversation with my mum was all i could think about.

* * *

"_Nathan all i am saying is maybe if you brought a date, it would make things easier, but with it being your dad make sure he knows of her" Deb said_

_"Mom how many times, i don't have a girlfriend, i'm better off being single" i sighed, i have told her this so many times i thought to myself_

_"Well you and Peyton were good together, why don't you try with her again? Deb asked, she hated seeing her son being alone with him living in his own flat_

_"Mum me and Peyton were terrible together and we ended like almost a year ago" his dad did always like her he thought "anyway nothings wrong with me being single, and i enjoy it more"_

_"Exactly" she shouted "I think its time you started to look for a girl and settle down Nathan, just think about it" she rubbed my back heading downstairs_

_I turned and nodded at her._

* * *

Nathan headed off to the rivercourt where he feels his best, when walking towards the hoop, he noticed a small brunette sitting on the seats.

"Oh sorry" she spoke up "I come here for quiet" she smiled, getting up to walk

"Don't i know you?" Nathan replied, he was sure he had seen her before

"Yeah, your Nathan Scott, i'm er your brothers best friend Haley, nice to know you know me" she lowered her head

This suddenly made me feel bad "My bad, i knew you looked familiar" he lowered his head, focused on playing his game

"So whats wrong with you?" she asked curious

"Its a long story trust me" Nathan replied

"Well i got time if you want to talk?" Haley asked, secretly she wanted him to say sure, she always thought he was good looking

"Sure, where to begin lets just say, you know what my dads like" i looked at her and she nodded, this made me smile "anyway he is having the annual basketball party and i need a girlfriend to turn up with"

"Yeah Luke told me about the party, i thought someone like you would be able to get anyone" she giggled

"Well these days its hard to find someone right that i can actually introduce to my family" he shrugged

"Yeah, well good luck Nathan" she smiled and started to walk away

Just then it hit me, could this work? i had to try, i ran up to her

"Haley wait up" she stopped and turned around

"What?" she asked looking slightly confused

"I have an idea" he said blushing

"And that is?" she asked

"Pretend your my girlfriend, just hear me out, i promise to stop torturing Luke, and you know he cant stay mad at you so after awhile you's will be fine" i stopped and looked up at her reaction she looked speechless

"Oh my god your being serious are'nt you?" she was so shocked

"Please you will be doing me a big favor, i will do anything" he begged

I didn't know what to say, i mean i know Luke hates him and that Nathan tortures him, but maybe this could be his ticket out? i looked at Nathan. "If we do this you leave him alone? and its only pretend?"

"I promise" his smile began to widen

"Fine then, meet me here tomorrow at 7am" and she started to walk away

Nathan was confused "What why?"

"So we can talk this through right" she replied

"Fine" he said smiling and with that she started walking away "and Haley" he shouted

she turned around "What?"

"Thankyou again, i mean it you wont regret it" he smiled

"Dont make me" she replied, what have i got myself into she thought

Nathan smiled walking away well that was easy he grinned

* * *

Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan was lying their in bed, thinking of what today would bring, he was so nervous why was he nervous? He rolled over and looked at the alarm, shit 7.00am, he quickly ran and jumped out of bed.

That day Haley was prepared she made sure she was their at exactly 7.00am and guess what? No Nathan, typical she thought, she waited their for an extra 10 minutes and still no sign of Nathan she sighed. She was in no mood to sit all day and wait for him, i mean what was his deal she had told him 7.00am and it was now 7.15, she has had enough and decided to leave just as she was walking away she heard her name.

"Haley, hey wait up" he shouted

She turned around and stared at him and put her arms across her chest "Wow look who deiced to actually show up" she said in a sarcastic tone

He looked at her and smiled but he didn't get one back, "look i'm sorry" he tried his puppy dog eyes on her but it didn't look like it was working

"Don't try that with me it wont work, Nathan i said 7" she said

"I've said sorry havn't i? Just come sit down" he hoped she would follow, it took her a few minutes and she decided to sit without saying a word

"So why exactly did we have to meet today?" he asked hoping for a response

"Well we need to discuss how we are going to play this out" she replied

"What do you mean" he asked confused

"Just incase people ask questions, you know like how did we meet, how long have we been together, just things like that" she looked up, he looked as though he wasn't even listening

"Nathan" she said angrily he snapped his head up

"What" he asked

"Well did you even listen to me" she asked

"Yeah" he shrugged

she shook her head "anyway question and answer time, my birthday is 28th January okay? she asked

"This is so stupid Haley, my parents are not going to want to know when your birthday is, they will just be happy i brought someone" he said the tone in his voice was getting more loud

"Fine, well don't say i didn't try with you" she spat back

There was a few minutes silent, untill Nathan decided to speak up

"That was our first row" he smirked he looked for her reaction and saw her smiling "By the way" he added "My birthday is" but he got cut off

"July the 9th" she added he looked at her confused, "You keep forgetting i'm Lucas's bestfriend i know loads of stuff about you" she smiled and looked down

A few minutes went by, Haley had something really important to say but didn't dare ask, she finally faced the situation

"So" she asked nervous

"What?" he replied with a slight smile

"Well i'm going to be your girlfriend so we have to kiss and stuff" she asked

"Well yeah are you okay with that?" he asked

"Yeah i mean holding hands is an obvious one" she said

"Yeah of course, what about if my hand was on your back and slowly it started to make its way down to your ass" he grinned

She laughed "Don't push it"

He smiled "So kissing is okay, oh and on the night you will be sleeping but don't worry i will go on the floor or something" he added

"Oh em okay, anyway i'm going to get going" she said and started to walk away

"Haley?" Nathan asked

"Yeah?" she spun around

"Fancy going to get some breakfast? i'm starving" he asked

"Sure why not i guess i could eat something" Haley smiled and started heading in his direction

Nathan took her to a little cafe, normally we would just go to Karens Cafe, who is Lucas's mum but with the situation going on Nathan took me somewhere else, they walked inside the cafe and took themselves into the que, Haley looked around at her surroundings she had never been here before, it looked so posh,she started to worry she wouldn't be able to afford anything here. Five minutes later it was their turn to order.

"I'll have the 6 item breakfast" Nathan said and turned to Haley

"Just a hot chocolate and a muffin please" Haley started to pull out her purse

"Woah, what are you doing?" Nathan asked

"Getting ready to pay" she replied

"No its one me" he smiled

They waited for their food then headed to the table

"So should i bring a present tomorrow?" Haley asked as she sat down

"Nope, your all good, everything will already be their" Nathan smiled at how sweet she was

"It will be rude Nathan, i could just bring some wine?" she asked

"If you really want to" he said

They chatted while they eat their food, they were both so surprised at how well they actually got on, they had finally finished their breakfast when Nathan spoke up

"I have to get going, got basketball" he smiled "But i will pick you up tomorrow about 5?" he asked

Haley smiled and nodded "See you then" she said

He walked Haley outside, they stood awkwardly for a few moment

"Well see you later" Haley said she leaned in to give Nathan a hug which he accepted

"See you" he said and watched her walk down the street


	3. Chapter 3

I lay their on the bed, could i really do this? Lucas was my best friend, i can't just ambush him like this, he will be crushed, no i have to go tell him tonight before tomorrow, i cant lose him. Haley thought. As she was walking to Lucas's house she was wondering what to do and say, should she play it cool and just hang with him for abit then tell him? or should she just come out with it. I guess now she was going to find out.

* * *

I stood outside his door, why was i about to knock i never knock, i walked in

"Hey Lucas, i need to speak to you" Haley said but was surprised to see Brooke sitting their well actually she wasn't surprised i mean Brooke was his girlfriend

"Tutor girl" she smiled "Whats up?" she asked

"Hey Brooke, just came to see Luke" i stood their for a few minutes

"Haley seriously come sit down" Brooke smiled

It was still weird me and Brooke Davis actually beginning to be friends, she was the head cheerleader and i was as she calls me tutor girl, i went and sat beside her and smiled

"So wheres Luke?" i asked

"Oh he just got in the shower" she replied "He was em all sweaty" she grinned and laughed

"Eww Brooke, seriously i didn't need to know that" i said laughing "Lucas Eugine Scott hurry up" i yelled, it was then my best friend appeared in front of me i smiled and got up for a hug

"Hey Hales, what you doing here so late?" he pulled me back and smiled

"Dude i'm your best friend, i can come by whenever i like" i grinned

It had been about an hour or so and we were sat watching a movie when i decided to tell him, it might be easier with Brooke being their or it could be worse.

"So Luke you excited for this party tomorrow?" i asked

"Not really, it's just a party, but i have Brooke their so i will be fine" he smiled, i saw him glance over at Brooke who was saw into the movie she didn't bother speaking

"Luke listen i came over here to actually tell you something and i don't know how your going to react" i said nervously

"Whats wrong your okay right?" his voice sounding concerned

"Oh yeah i'm fine, actually it's about Nathan"

"Oh" he said "Whats he done to you?" he looked at Brooke who was still concentrated on the movie

"Nothing, i'm going to the party tomorrow with him, cause i'm his girlfriend" i quickly blurted out, at that moment the telly went of silence i looked up to see Brooke glowing

"I knew it" she screamed "I saw you two earlier today and knew something was up"

I shook me head and carefully looked towards Lucas, he was just looking at me and smiled

"Your smiling?" i asked "Why are you smiling"

"Haley i can't stop you from seeing anyone" he said

"Really? your not mad?" i asked

"No of course not" he said

"Oh good, now that this is sorted i'm going to go home, thanks Luke, cya, bye Brooke" i waved

"See ya tutor girl" she replied

* * *

It had been a while since Haley left and Lucas was still silent so i spoke up

"Luke?" Brooke asked

"Yeah babe" he replied

"Your quiet, and you took the Nathan and Haley situation pretty good, whats going on?"

"Oh please Brooke, like it would last anyway and don't you think its a bit of a weird time, with the party being tomorrow?" he asked and smiled

"Maybe they have been seeing each over a while Luke, she might of just been scared" Brooke shrugged

"No" Lucas said angry "This isn't Haley, and i will get to the bottom of it"

"Luke your not going to cause a scene tomorrow, lets just see what happens okay?"

"Fine" he said

* * *

My walk home felt amazing knowing Luke was happy made my day, i was so worried about what he was going to say to me, i mean i couldn't lose him, he's like my family, i got into the house and text Nathan

_Lucas knows about us i told him tonight, he was okay with it- Haley_

_Oh that's cool, atleast you don't have to worry about that, cya tomorrow- Nathan_

_Yeah see you tomorrow- Haley_

* * *

**I know this was a shorter chapter, but leaving all the good bits for tomorrow, hope you still enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 4

Haley lay their in her bed it was finally Saturday, she got more and more nervous as the day went on, she didn't know why she was so nervous she has met his family before, her biggest worry was Dan he didn't really like Haley infact he thought she was lower class, compared to his family.

Haley had spent 3 hours getting ready, and when she was finally done she still didn't think she looked right. Nathan had told her it was a classy night so all the boys would be in tux's and tie's and the girls would be in dresses and heels, so she worse a black tight dress that just covered her knees and showed off her curves along her body. She worse black heels that weren't very high but it was high to her, she straightened her hair and had light make up on. Finally she was done she looked at herself once more in the mirror, she was about to do this.

She was so nervous about meeting Dan sure she knew him already but she wanted to make an impression, she wanted to prove to him she was good enough for Nathan well saying that, she means she would be.

Haley's phone suddenly went off and looked to see she had received a text from Nathan, saying he was ready and waiting outside, all of a sudden she got butterflies why was she so nervous?

As i started walking out the car came into view, and my eyes suddenly went to Nathan, i had never seen him dressed like this before, whenever i saw him he was always in shorts, when he saw me he jumped out of the car and came hurrying towards me.

He gripped me into a tight hug which i did not expect

"Thankyou again for doing this for me" he said while letting me out of the hug

"Nathan it's fine, lets just hope we pull it off and it actually goes right" i smiled

"You look beautiful by the way" Nathan said whilst looking at Haley up and down

"Thanks it took hours" i laughed "You don't look bad yourself" i smiled

Nathan opened the car door for me and with that we were off.

Haley kept glancing over at Nathan he looked so nervous

"Nathan relax, your sweating like mad" Haley said

"Just nervous" he explained

"Well don't be" i reassured him

Nathan stopped outside of the house, he got out of the car and made his way round to Haley's door.

"You ready?" Haley asked as her and Nathan's hands met

"As ready as i ever will be" he smiled and squeezed her hand

Haley couldn't help but to look down at their hands they fit together so well, and it seemed right

When they got inside of the house it was packed Haley didn't realize how busy it was going to be, as soon as they got in the noticed a women rushing towards them.

"Nathan darling your here" she said as she hugged him

"Hey mam, and of course i'm here" he smiled "Mam you already know Haley"

"Haley honey hi, you looking for Luke?" she asked with a smile

"Actually no i'm here with Nathan i smiled and looked towards him

"Wait a minute" Deb said "I she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah" Nathan said smiling

"Oh honey that is wonderful news" she grinned

All of a sudden the worst bit i was dreading came over

"Nathan" Dan nodded

"Dad" Nathan smiled "You know Haley?"

"Yes i do, what is she doing here?" he asked

"She's my girlfriend" Nathan smiled

"Hello Mr Scott" Haley smiled

Haley noticed Deb elbow him

"Yes hello Haley" he half smiled

"Anyway" Deb said "You two go have some fun"

"Well that went well i suppose" Haley said while walking infront of Nathan

"Better than expected" Nathan smiled, he noticed he was still holding her hand but didn't say anything he kinda liked it

"Your mam and dad keep glancing over at us" Haley said quietly

"What" Nathan said turning "Do you think their onto us?" he said panicking

Haley quickly grabbed Nathan, "No we just have to look into eachover" she said

"And how do we do that?" he said taking a quick glance at his mam and dad

As he tuned back to Haley, she was smiling and giggling at him

"Nathan your so funny, but thats why i love you" she said reaching up and kissing his cheek

She looked up into his eyes and he started to lower his head and soon enough they were kissing, and they both liked it, they pulled away and looked around Haley noticed Lucas and Brooke who surprisingly smiled, she smiled back and then we were interrupted.

"Nathan i didn't realize you were dating, and look it's Haley" a womens voice got their attention

"Peyton?" Nathan asked "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well your mam invited me" she smiled "Hi Haley" she added in a sarcastic tone

"Peyton" i replied

"So you two are actually together?" she asked

"Yes" Nathan replied smiling at me

Haley felt slightly uncomfortable, i mean this was Nathans ex girlfriend and they were always on and off how was she going to compete with her?

"So i haven't spoken to you since" but she was cut off

"Since we broke up" Nathan finished

Haley felt the tension

"Nathan want to go get a drink?" i asked

"Yeah" he looked down at her and smiled then was dragged away by her which he found cute

"Cya Peyton" he said

* * *

Nathan and Haley had been sat down for about an hour, Haley was sat on Nathan's knee while his arms were wrapped around her, Nathan glanced over and saw his mam walking towards them.

"Nathan honey could i speak with you a moment? she asked

"Yeah course mam" i said getting up "i will be back soon" he smiled at Haley

Once they were out of the way Deb spoke up

"I wish you would of told me you were seeing Haley" she said

"Why i though you would be happy anyway" Nathan said confused

"No honey i am, and i love how happy you look" she replied smiling

"Then whats the problem?" he asked

"I didn't want you being alone, so i made some calls and arranged someone to come here for you" she said sounding upset

"Oh mam no" i said "who?"

"Peyton" she replied

"WHAT" i asked

"You loved her once Nathan i just wanted you to be happy" she tried to smile

"I am with Haley" his voice started to rise

His mam apologized and walked away as he made his way to Haley, Peyton came to him

"Hey Nate, i know this is awkward i just want to clear the air?" she asked

"Yeah okay" i said shrugging

"Can we talk later" Quinn asked smiling

"I guess, listen i need to get back to Haley, Quinn" he said walking away

* * *

As Haley sat alone she was wondering what was taking them so long, she looked around the room and noticed Brooke coming towards her

"Hey tutor girl" she smiled and sat with me

"Hey Brooke" i smiled

"So wheres Nate?" she asked

"Oh his mam wanted him, wheres Luke?" i asked

"Playing hoop outside" she replied she looked up "Here's your lover boy, come find me and Luke later" she said getting up

"Yeah course" i smiled

"Cya Haley, oh and Haley, i would be careful with Peyton being here she will take him again" Brooke said walking away

Wait a minute Haley thought she just called me Haley, and what the hell did she just say!

I looked up to see Nathan walking towards me, Haley suddenly spoke up

"So you and Peyton" i asked

"What?" he replied

"Well we know you have history and it kinda makes it out that you's are a better couple than us, everyone was staring at you two" i said angrily

"Oh Haley no-one suspects anything" i said smiling

"Whatever" she hissed "I'm going to the bathroom"

Wait a minute Nathan thought, was that Haley being jealous? The next hour went by good, when Haley returned from the bathroom she seemed in a better mood, a few minutes later Nathan noticed Haley at the bar he walked over to her

"What's wrong?" he asked but before Haley could speak she was interrupted

"Hales, Nate" Lucas said

Haley grinned "Hey Luke" she hugged

Nathan shook Lucas's hand

"I still cant get over you two dating" he laughed

Haley joined in laughing " I know right, but i'm happy so you be happy for me okay?" she asked

He was glaring at Nathan but looked towards Haley "Of course, i just came to give you a hug, Brooke wants a dance" he rolled his eyes

i laughed "Cya Luke"

"Speaking of dancing Nate" Haley asked "Want to dance?"

"Okay, but i must warn you i can't dance" he smiled

"I'll take my chances" she smirked

* * *

After a few hours Haley and Nathan decided to call it a night and said bye to everyone and headed upstairs, Haley opened up the bedroom door

"Yeah this is my room" Nathan said

"Okay" Haley looked up to him and smiled

"Don't worry i will sleep on the floor" he said

"No its fine, you can sleep with me, just if you touch me i will kill you" she said

He laughed "Okay"

As they got into the bed they talked a few hours and must of fell alseep, the next morning came and Haley woke up first she quickly glanced at herself in the mirror and got ready she shook Nathan

"Nathan wake up, i'm going to go" she said

"Thanks for last night" he replied "Oh Haley about it all i will just tell me mam we have a fight and broke up this morning or something? yeah?"

I looked down "Yeah course" Haley tried to smile she couldn't believe it was over already, as she made her way downstairs Nathan followed

"I'll let you out" he smiled

"Thanks" she said as Haley was about to go Deb stopped her

"Oh Haley, i don;t know if Nathan told you were going on holiday in 2 days and me and Dan would like it if you could come with Nathan?" she smiled

Haley looked towards Nathan "Oh i'm not sure" she said smiling

"Nathan tell her she must come, shes your girlfriend" Deb said

Nathan looked at his mam she looked so happy, he looked at Haley "if you want too babe, come"

"I guess it will be okay" Haley smiled "Cya" she lent up and kissed Nathan

* * *

Later that night Haley was lying in bed she thought to herself this was a one off thing, but now i was going away for a week with the whole family, maybe i would like it, suddenly she got a text off Nathan

_I guess i will see you in 2 days, you okay with this? I mean still pretending- Nathan_

_Yeah of course it will be fun, see you soon- Haley_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the beginning of the holiday**

* * *

Day 1

Haley still couldn't believe how well Saturday night went, well it was going good until Nathan's mam asked me to join the family on holiday, i keep thinking atleast Lucas will be their. Nathan had been texting her quite abit recently, he told her he would pick her up Monday and take her to the airport. Maybe we should stop this before it goes to far Haley thought to herself.

Nathan pulled up in his car outside of Haley's house and smiled when he noticed Haley was already stood waiting for him outside with 2 suitcases and a bag.

He laughed and opened his car door to get out and go help her "Hey, how are you? he smiled when he reached her

"I'm okay, well a mean a little nervous, you know this was only meant to be a one night thing not a week" she replied as she watched Nathan put her bags in the boot, "How are you?" she asked

"I'm okay actually, i think it will be okay, i mean sure i'm a little nervous, but we pulled off Saturday" he smiled and walked around to open Haley's door, then got in his seat. Nathan smiled as he started the car "Here we go" he smiled

Haley laughed "Come on get going"

Once they arrived at the airport, they met everyone else, Lucas, Brooke, Dan, Deb and Peyton.

Nathan had no idea why Peyton had been invited, maybe it was because Deb felt sorry for her, about the whole party thing.

As they boarded the plan Nathan was seated next to Haley with Deb and Dan infront of them and Lucas, Brooke and Peyton behind them. Nathan decided to sit in the aisle seat just incase he needed to get up he didn't want to stumble across Haley, and because Haley wanted to be sat next to the window so she could see.

After the flight attendant had explained everything, the seat belt sign came on and soon it was take off.

Nathan wasn't really a huge fan of flying, as the plane took off he grabbed the chair arm and squeezed tight, as the plane started to go up he closed his eyes tight, he hated the fact they were lower and lower from the ground.

"You scared of flying Nathan?" He heard Haley next to him

"Just a little" Nathan smiled at her

Nathan felt a little turbulence and noticed he wasn't the only one nervous and he looked to see Haley's hand on his, he looked at her and saw she had the same look as him.

"You scared too?" Nathan asked

"Just a little" she replied with a slight smile

He took her hand tighter and smiled "Everything will be okay" he reassured her

"You two do realise, you have more chance of winning the lottery than you do of a plane crashing" Peyton's voice came behind them

"It could still happen Peyton" he said without turning around

After a few minutes he realised that he was still holding onto Haley's hand but he didn't let go, partly because he was supposed to be her boyfriend, but also it felt right. He didn't know whether it was the feeling of having a girlfriend of the fact that the girl was Haley but he was really enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. He could see out of the corner of his eye his mam was glancing at them, so he carefully bent down and kissed Haley's forehead.

When Nathan kissed her forehead she felt a sensation she had never felt before, she felt her face go a little hot but smiled it away, she felt so happy.

She looked up to him "I'm really looking forward to spending this week with you" she smiled

"Me too" He smiled down at Haley

"Aww you guys are just adorable" Deb said grinning

Haley giggled as did Nathan

"Thanks mam" he smiled at her

"I told you, you would be happy again Nathan, it's the best thing ever seeing you so happy, every mother wants to see their son in love" Deb looked at them both and smiled

"I wouldn't say love just yet mam, it hasn't been very long" Nathan shrugged

"No, i see the way you two look at eachover, you are both happy i can tell, and you might not be in love yet, but trust me you both will be very soon" she smiled and turned back around

Deb's words both hit the both in different ways, they looked away from each over.

Nathan thought that if he did want to be with Haley it would explain a lot. It would explain why he felt so comfortable around her and why he enjoyed pretending to be her boyfriend. Maybe his feelings could be real, but he knows Haley's wouldn't be.

Haley was surprised and speechless did she look like she was in love with him? Yes she though he was nice but it was all a role. She loved pretending to be with him, but she knew he would never see them more than friends.

About half an hour had gone by, Peyton got up and headed towards the bathroom, Brooke had her head phones in so Lucas decided to make conversation.

"So Hales, you okay?" Lucas asked smiling

"Hey Luke, am okay you?" she turned around to him smiling

"Good, still cant believe you two" Luke said laughing

Nathan really wanted to turn around and say something but decided not too.

Nathan glanced behind him and noticed Peyton coming back from the bathroom, he then noticed a man blocking her so she couldn't get past. He noticed Peyton trying to push herself away.

Nathan was debating whether to go help, he didn't want to make Haley mad, but Peyton still was his friend, he told Haley he wouldn't be long and made his way to Peyton

"Is their a problem here" Nathan spoke up

The man turned around and noticed Nathan, "No were just exchanging numbers" the man ignored him

Peyton frowned and looked towards Nathan and shook her head, hoping he would say something else

"Is that right Peyton?" Nathan asked her

"No actually it's not" she said angrily looking towards the man

"Well if you will excuse me, we will be going" Nathan said and grabbed Nathan's hand

Haley had seen what went on and so did Brooke and Lucas

Brooke suddenly spoke up "Hales he was only getting him away don't worry about it"

"Would Lucas do that" Haley spat back

"No i wouldn't Hales" Lucas grinned

When Nathan and Peyton walked back, Nathan noticed Haley looked hurt and pissed off, Lucas sat their angry

"Wow Nate, already cheating on Haley i see" Lucas said

"What?" Nathan said shocked and looked towards Haley who wasn't looking

"Oh sorry did you not hear? Lucas said

"Luke stop" Brooke warned

""Oh shut up Lucas" Peyton said "He was just helping me out" and she sat back down

Nathan sat down and smiled at Haley, but didn't get one back, after an hour or so Haley rested her head on Nathan, and when he looked down she was asleep, he kissed the top of her head and smiled.

What seemed like forever the plane had finally landed, and they collected their bags and headed to the hotel

They arrived to the hotel and Nathan grabbed his bags and also Haley's and walked into the house

Haley couldn't believe where she was she was speechless

"Haley?Nathan? come on i will show you guys your room" Deb said smiling

Nathan and Haley both followed smiling, he grabbed her bags again and followed his mam

Deb showed Nathan and Haley their rooms, Dan didn't offer he just went to get a drink, once they were in the room, Haley couldn't believe what she was looking at.

She walked around to see Nathan, "This is beautiful" she said smiling

Nathan just smiled at her

A knock at the door caught their attention, they both turned to see Deb "Is this okay" she asked

"Deb, it's perfect" Haley grinned

"Oh good, i thought this would be the best room for you, its like a new couple room" she smiled

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused

"Well you know the double bed for you's, and the bath if you want to save water" Nathan cut her off

"No mam, we are not talking about my sex life" he shrugged

Haley blushed while Deb laughed

"I will let you two unpack" she said and went

Once she was gone Nathan spoke up "Sorry about her" Nathan said embarrassed

"Oh no it's fine, she's just happy" Haley smiled and started to unpack

"Shame it's all a lie" he said and put down his head

Haley heard what he said and smiled sympathetically. She knew the feeling of trying to impress people.

Nathan opened the closet and pulled out some spare pilliows and a blanket.

"I will sleep on the floor, you have the bed" he said

Haley did want to say just sleep with me, but she started to feel more and just thought it would be harder.

* * *

A few hours passed they had had their dinner and Haley decided to go get some sleep, Nathan had a few beers with Dan and Lucas, once he was done he made his way to the room, he didn't want to put the light on and disturb her, so he tried to ,make his way to the floor, where he set up a bed.

As he was about to lie down he heard Haley he got up and went to look over at her, he smiled she looked so peaceful she was so small wrapped up in the sheets, she looked beautiful, he bent down carefully and kissed her forehead, he didn't know why he did it but he did.

Nathan sighed as he walked towards where he would be sleeping, he just settled when he heard Haley move again.

"Night Nate" he heard a sleepy voice come from the bed

"Night Haley" he replied and smiled


	6. Chapter 6

The next day rose and everybody was still in their rooms.

Brooke smiled as she woke up and looked beside her to see Luke was not their she looked around and saw him standing by the window.

"Hey boyfriend" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him

He turned around to look at her "Hey pretty girl" he stroked her cheek

"You have been weird Luke, whats going on?" she asked

"Just Haley and Nathan" he shrugged and sighed

She nodded " I know it's weird for you Luke" she rubbed his arm

"I thought i could handle it, i thought it was all a joke, but when we were on the plane the way she was looking at him" he sighed "She's more for him than he is for her, i just don't want her getting hurt, and with Peyton being here its gaurented" he said

"I know, but Luke, you can't tell her what to do, i have seen the way they both look at each over, and Peyton doesn't come close" she started to turn away

"Where are you going" he suddenly shot up

"We Lucas Scott are going to bed" she said with a smirk

"That sounds good" he smiled

* * *

In the next room where Dan and Deb, they were also discussing the Haley and Nathan situation.

"I'm quite surprised Dan, you havn't really been made at Nathan with the Haley thing" she said

"That's because it will never work, i will give it a few more days, Nathan will come to his senses" Dan said confident

"Hunny can't you just be happy, that for once he looks happy? You never like any of the girls he dates, just give Haley a chance" Deb said smiling

"I have seen him happy with Peyton before and look how that turned out Deb" Dan suddenly got up and walked out the room

* * *

Haley woke up and almost forgot where she was, her thoughts were suddenly cut off when she heard snoring coming from the bottom of the bed, she smiled.

She glanced over to see Nathan looking so peaceful, she looked over to the clock 8.00am, god she thought to herself i'm up late, she saw a glance of her self in the mirror and wanted to look nice so began brushing her name, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's just me, can i come in" Haley heard Debs voice, Haley started panicking if she walked in and saw Nathan on the floor they were caught out

"Just a minute" Haley shouted, she jumped out of bed "Nathan" she whispered, she gently kicked him but he didn't budge. "Nathan" she tried again and kicked him harder, which woke him he stared at her in shock "Get in bed your mom is outside" she hissed

Nathan quickly jumped up and got into bed while Haley put away all the stuff that was lying on the floor, she quickly ran and jumped into bed with Nathan.

"Come on in Deb" Haley shouted, Deb walked in smiling "Sorry it took so long, Nathan wouldn't wake up" Haley laughed

"Oh no it's fine, i was debating whether to come up, but i decided to bring you breakfast in bed" she smiled while holding a tray

"Mam you shouldn't of. thanks" Nathan smiled as he cuddled Haley in

"It's fine" Deb smiled at her son, "Look at you too" she said smiling "You's are just the cutest" she said

Haley and Nathan looked at each over and smiled and he got a hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"I am so happy that you have found someone like Haley Nathan" Deb said smiling walking to the door

"I'm happy to mam" Nathan smiled

"Right well i will see you two downstairs soon" she said and was out of the room, leaving just Nathan and Haley.

They both sat their for a few minutes not knowing whether to move or what to say until Haley spoke up

"Well do you want juice, water of coffee? Haley asked

"Juice please" Nathan replied

Haley took a bite of the pancake Deb had left "Oh my god, these are amazing" Haley smiled

"Yeah, my mams pancakes are amazing, if you want to keep my happy, you best learn how to make them" he said with a wink

"And why would i have to learn how to make them" she asked confused

"Well, the girls do cook" he smirked

"Nathan that is so rude and sexist" Haley said smacking his arm giggling

"Whatever" he joked "I'm going to go in the shower than you can" he offered

Haley nodded, she had been waiting like 30 minutes until the door opened

"Finally" she said while trying not to look at his body

"What" he asked

"You have been ages" she said pushing him out the way

By the time both Haley and Nathan were ready, everyone was already downstairs, as they walked downstairs Nathan took Haley's hand and placed it in his, she smiled.

As they walked into the room everyone turned are started Brooke and Deb smiled, where as Peyton, Lucas and Dan didn't, Nathan looked around their was an armchair left, he sat down on it and pulled Haley into his lap. She looked at him and smiled

"So what's happening today" Nathan asked

"How about we have a pool day today, just outside? Dan asked

"Sounds good" everyone said

Nathan rushed outside with his shorts on, Haley watched him, it was like he was a little kid, Haley had noticed Nathan and Lucas looked very suspicious, they started to walk over towards Brooke.

"Guy's if you don't mind, i am trying to get a tan" Brooke said

Lucas pulled Brooke up while Nathan took her feet.

"No, no what are you's doing" Brooke screamed trying to kick them

Haley watched as they swung her twice and threw her in the pool, they stood their laughing. Brooke came out a few seconds later

"You are both going to regret that" Brooke said pissed off, Both boys just looked at her and laughed

"Nathan that was horrible" as Nathan was about to turn around he had been pushed in the pool

He couldn't believe what had just happened, he looked up to see who had pushed him in, when he saw Haley standing their smirking at him.

Before he shouted at her, he noticed what she was wearing, she was wearing a lacy white bikini, that made he body look amazing, he couldn't believe what he was looking at she was hot. His mouth hung open still staring

"Close your mouth Nathan" she laughed walking away

In that moment all he wanted to do was run up to her and hug and kiss her, but instead he groaned and swam away.

A little while lay Haley was stood alone watching the view, as she felt a tap on her back, she turned around to see Nathan, she was about to speak untill he picked her up running for the pool.

"No Nathan, please i am so sorry" Haley begged "Please i will do anything"

"Anything" Nathan smirked "Say how hot i am and that you love me"

She rolled her eyes "I love you and your so hot" she said

"Aww Hales i love you too" he said taking her away from the pool, he put her down and gave her a peck on the lips, Haley looked up towards him, they kissed again this time for much longer,she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, Nathan moved his hands down to her waist.

"That's my best friend man, keep it pg" Lucas groaned

"There too sweet" Deb said smiling Brooke also smiled

Nathan looked down at her and smiled, they stood for a few minutes until Nathan decided to push her.

He pushed her in, but Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him in too, as they hit the water they both clung to each over, once they came up Haley went to the corner, Nathan swam other next to her, he put his arms around her and she smiled she put her head on his chest.

At dinner time, everyone suggested a barbecue, Nathan began cooking and noticed Lucas walking towards him

"You and Haley look happy" He said

Nathan smiled looking over at her "We are" he said

"Don't mess her around Nathan i am warning you, shes' not like Peyton" Lucas said

"I know Luke" Nathan said angry

"I'm just warning you Nathan" Lucas said

"You don't have too" Nathan said walking away

After dinner all the boys went inside while the girls stayed out, Haley was stood near the pool when she heard a voice behind her

"Haley?" Peyton asked

"Peyton hey" Haley said smiling

"Listen, i'm not here for Nathan, Deb invited me that was it" Peyton explained

"Oh no it's fine, i mean your apart of their group, you should be here" Haley smiled

Nathan stood in the kitchen noticing the girls speaking, he waited until Haley came in

"Hey" she smiled and looked at Nathan

"Hey" he said "What did Peyton want?" he asked

"Oh nothing, am going to head up to bed" she said

"Come on then" he said

"Oh Nathan you don't have to you can stay? she said

"Hales come on" he said dragging her

As Haley was in bed and Nathan on the floor he just settled when he heard Haley's voice

"I had a really good time today" she said

Nathan smiled "Yeah me too"


	7. Chapter 7

When Nathan woke up the next morning, he looked around the room to notice Haley wasn't their, he frowned, he got up and started searching for her but no sign, where is she? he thought, he got up and looked in the bathroom still no sign. Nathan shoved on some boxers and began to walk downstairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room, he was shocked to see no-one was their. Where was everyone? The last place was the kitchen he walked in to see everyone sat around the table eating.

"Nathan honey there you are, i thought you were dead" Deb said laughing while she was making breakfast

"Hey, did you sleep well" he heard Haley's voice, he turned to her direction to see her walking over towards him

"Hey, yeah did you?" He asked

Haley nodded, when she got to him she reached up onto her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled at the feeling, she started to walk away but Nathan grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back in for a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Nathan rested his head on her head, Haley smiled, she pulled Nathan over to the table.

He took a seat next to Haley at the table, he wrapped his arm around the back of Haley's chair, Haley then rested her hand on his leg and looked up to smile at him.

"So did you guys sleep well" Brooke asked smirking

"Yeah we slept good" Nathan said, he looked at Haley who nodded

"Lucky you" Peyton snapped, everyone turned to her

"Why what's wrong? Nathan asked

"Well, lets just say you lucky your room isn't next to Lucas and Brooke's, i got no sleep" she said glaring at the two of them. Brooke grinned while Lucas went red

"However" Peyton said "I'm surprised i havn't heard you too" Peyton turned to Nathan and Haley, Nathan looked nervous and Haley went a little red and lowered her head

"Well we" Nathan cleared his throat "Not that it's none of your business, but we like to keep quiet, especially when family's around"

"Oh come on Nathan" Brooke spoke up "Everytime i slept round Peyton's, you two were always at it, i couldn't hear myself thing" she said laughing

Everyone noticed Nathan and Peyton shot a glance at eachover and went red

"So Nathan" Lucas said "What's with the celibacy? Lucas, Brooke and Peyton waited for an answer, whereas Deb and Dan put their heads down, they didn't want to hear this

"Well, we just havn't got round to doing anything" Nathan said embarrassed looking around the room

"Oh whatever Nate! Me and Lucas always have the time" Brooke chirped up

Nathan and Haley just looked at one another, they didn't want to say anything they were so embarrassed

"So come on Nate, spill" Brooke said grinning, Luckily Deb cut the conversation

"Nathan here's your breakfast. This conversation can wait, atleast until me and Dan are out of the room" Deb said looking at Brooke

"Sorry Deb" Brooke smiled

"It's okay hunnie" Deb smiled at Brooke

Once everyone ate their breakfast Nathan and Haley still felt awkward, so they decided to go upstairs to shower and change

When they reached their room Nathan headed for the bathroom to take a shower, Haley said she didn't need one, once Nathan went inside and Haley heard the water running she decided to undress.

Firstly she removed her top and looked for a bra to wear, she turned around and went to put it on, when she heard the bathroom door open and out walked Nathan

"I just need a tow" Nathan couldn't finish his sentence, his mouth dropped, he couldn't believe what he was looking at a topless Haley

"Nathan!" Haley screamed, she found a towel on the bed and wrapped it around herself, she was so embarrassed she looked back at Nathan who's mouth was still open

"Oh my god, i am so sorry, i was just getting a towel" Nathan said

"Then get it and get out" she screamed

He looked at her nervously "I would, but you have the clean towel that your covering with your breasts" Nathan said laughing

"Oh sorry, i will give you it and then you can have another look yeah" she asked annoyed

"Oh calm down will you" Nathan shouted "I will cover my eyes and you can throw me the towel" Nathan said holding out his hands and closing his eyes

"No, i don't think so" Haley said

"Why not?"

"You might peek" Haley said "How about you go in the shower and then when i am dressed i will bring it in the bathroom for you and leave it on the floor?" she suggested

"No" he shook his head

"Why not?"

"Because you might peek" he smiled

"Well even if i did, it would be fair" she stuttered

"Your ridicules, just hand me the towel" Nathan held out his hand

"No" Haley clung the towel tight to her "That's like me saying show me your penis" she said laughing

"What no it's not, and anyway i have seen them already so it wont really matter" he explained and saw Haley frown

"Look, we need to stop this, i promise i will bring the towel in and won't peek" she said

"Promise?" Nathan asked

"I promise" Haley nodded

"Okay, fine" Nathan said before walking back into the bathroom. Haley laughed at herself, he didn't know she had her fingers crossed

Haley opened the bathroom door as quietly as she could, she chucked the towel on the floor, she reached the shower and grabbed ahold of the curtain. She looked through a little gap and glanced to look at him, when she saw him clearly she sighed in anger and pulled the curtain back all the way. Nathan looked at her smirking

"Your showering in you boxers?" she asked angrily

"Yes i am, you liar" he smiled, Haley began to laugh

"Your such a loser" Haley said laughing

"Well you promised you wouldn't look" he said getting out the shower

"Well i lied" she said smirking, she bit her lip looking at his body

"You do realise, i need to punish you now" he said

"Haha, wand what do you think your going to do" she said sarcastically

"This" he pulled Haley on him, she got soaked, Haley tried to get away but it was no use

"Oh my god Nate" she said laughing

"Well you shouldn't of peeked or lied" he said shrugging

"But i didn't see anything" she said in defense

"Tough" he said walking away to get changed

* * *

Later that night, Nathan and Haley were sat in the garden, Nathan was sat on the floor, Haley ran and jumped on the bed, he laughed at her

"Hey Nate, can i ask something? Haley asked

"Yeah sure" he looked up towards her

"So i have been thinking, whats going to happen when this is over? like with us? she asked putting her head down

Nathan looked at her "I'm not sure, i guess i will tell my mam we broke up? he said

"Why would we break up?" she asked disappointed

"Not sure, i guess i will say you cheated on me" he replied

"What no, am not being the bad one" she said annoyed

"Well they know that i wouldn't cheat on you" he said defending himself

"Oh but i would" Haley snapped

"Well yeah, their my family so you shouldn't be bother anyway" he shouted back

"Great, so this was your plan but they end up hating me? i get on with your mam" Haley said pissed off

"Yes, but why does it even matter" Nathan said

"So after all this time we have spent together, when er get back your family hate me, and Brooke and Luke could fall out with me?"Haley said frustrated

"What did you expect to happen Haley" he said casually, which pissed off her even more

"Nathan i don't want them to hate me, so end of we are not breaking up with that reason" she said

"So whats the plan then" he shouted at her, she jumped

"How about maybe, i tell them we broke up because your a selfish, heartless bastard" Haley raised her voice even more

"I'm selfish and heartless" Nathan said shocked

"That's what i said you idiot" she screamed

"Well maybe, i will say i broke up with you because your a annoying, self-centered bitch" he spat back at her

"Well atleast i could spell self-centered, i mean you couldn't your that thick" Haley said with a nasty tone

"And what's that supposed to mean" Nathan said narrowing his eyes at Haley

"It mean,s your like a 7 year old Nathan, you will never mature" Haley glared at him, Nathan glared straight back

"At least, i have a good life, money, friends, you will never had that" he screamed he suddenly regretted what he had said, he looked at her and she had tears in her eyes

"I might not have that, but i don't care at least i will have a real job, i won't be a prostitute" she said trying to hold back tears

"Whatever" he said walking to the door

"Where are you going" she asked

"To sleep on the couch" he screamed and slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan woke up and looked around before groaning, he felt like he was in so much pain, he thought to himself really he should of just crashed on the floor atleast he had blankets and pillows. He turned to look at the clock it was 6.30 he knew nobody else would be awake yet.

He didn't have much sleep all he could think about was Haley, sure he felt bad but he also thought she was in the wrong, they both said things he knew they would regret, but he knew one thing he wasn't going to apologize first.

He decided to stay awake for the next 30 minutes just to see if Haley was actually going to come down to apologize, he kept thinking whether or not he should go up to the room to see her but he didn't. Finally he decided to leave it and fell back to sleep.

A little while later Nathan woke up again he stood up and stretched to hear his back crack. He still felt like he wasn't in the mood to talk to Haley, to be honest he didn't really want to see her at all today, this would of been so much easier if they were at home this way he could make excuses not to see her. He decided to wouldn't ignore her all day he would just try to avoid her.

He thought like his plan would work, until he saw the weather outside it was hideous, this meant no-one would to go out, that they will would all be in the house. He needed to get out, he needed to clear his head, so he quietly went upstairs and sneaked into the room to get some clothes, he looked down at Haley still asleep. He changed and left a note and went for a run.

* * *

Haley had just woke up and was making her way downstairs, she was so tired she hardley's got any sleep because of her and Nathans fight last night.

She knew he had slept downstairs cause the top he was sleeping in was here, their was no sign of him though, she went to the kitchen thinking he would be their.

"Haley" Deb smiled at her "Your up early it's only 8.00" she said

Haley looked over to see Lucas and smiled, he smiled back

"Wheres Nathan?" Haley asked nervous of what they would say, did they know he slept downstairs?

"Gone in a paddy" Lucas laughed "Here he left a note and handed it to Haley

_Gone out for a jog, needed to clear my head, because am so a heartless bastard._

Haley read the note and put her head down, she didn't want to look up and to answer questions from Lucas and Deb

"Do you know what he's on about?" Deb asked nervous

"I have no idea" Haley lied, she looked over at Lucas looking strangely at her

"Oh come on Hales, i heard you guys arguing, are you okay?" Lucas asked while rubbing Haley's arm

"Arguing" Deb spoke up "Why?" she started to stutter

"Oh nothing to worry about really, we just disagreed on something" Haley gave a smile to Deb

"Hales he was really shouting at you then i heard the door slam which means he didn't sleep with you" Lucas spoke

"You know Haley you can talk to me if you want" Deb offered with a smile

"Its fine really, we just clash sometimes, we have different views on things" Haley said in a sad tone

"Am sure everything will be fine, he loves you" Deb smiled and Haley gave a small one back

* * *

It had been another 2 hours since Nathan went and it was still pouring down, Haley and Deb started to get really worried now

They tried ringing him several time but he didn't answer, Peyton and Brooke kept looking out the window but he never showed, Dan said to just let him get on with it and he would be fine

Lucas decided to go look for him, Haley demanded she was going so Brooke of course came which meant Peyton also did, Haley just kept thinking to herself this is because of last night she felt so bad, Lucas drove down the beach and eventually they saw a tall boy running down the beach, they all got out the car and walked to the beach but stopped under some shelter

"I'll go over to him" Haley said walking away

"Are you sure you should?" Lucas shouted for her attention

"Well i am his girlfriend" Everyone nodded at her and she was off running towards him

She eventually got up and him and ran infront of him, he stopped and looked down at her

"Haley what are you doing here? he asked pulling his headphones out

"What are you doing out here? i was worried" she said noticing he was shaking

"I went for a jog, anyway why were you worried, am i that stupid i would get lost" He said pissed off

"Nathan you have been out he for hours, lets go back and talk?" she tried telling him to go to the shelter

"No i'm still jogging" Nathan shouted

"But its pouring and your shaking" Haley said in a begging voice

"So" Nathan started to jog away but Haley stopped him

"Do you think you can run away with your problems" she asked

"I was planning on jogging away with them" he smirked, Haley let out a small laugh

"I didn't mean anything i said" Haley said looking up to him smiling

"Yeah me too" he smiled

"Good" Haley said, Nathan noticed she was shaking

He took off his hoodie "Here get this on" He offered

Haley put it on "It goes to my knees" she laughed

"You look cute in it" Nathan said blushing

"You know even though your soaking, you still look good, if anything better" she said shyly

"You still look beautiful with mascara down your face" he said pulling some hair from her face

"You do know everyone is looking at us? she questioned Nathan, he glanced over to see Lucas, Brooke and Peyton staring

"Well, we best look like boyfriend and girlfriend" Nathan pulled her close and bent down to kiss her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her waist more towards him. She felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth, she let him. this was perfect to Haley, she felt like she was in a fairytale. She knew what was happening, she was starting to fall in love with him.

"We should get going over their with them" Haley said pulling Nathan

"Yeah" Nathan said still holding onto her waist

* * *

Nathan and Haley were back home, in their bedroom watching a movie

"I'm glad were okay" Haley said smiling

"Me too, we had another argument" he said laughing

"Imagine if we were a real couple" Haley said laughing

"Yeah but were not" Nathan said smiling looking down at her, he kissed her head

"Not yet" Haley mumbled to herself smirking

A few hours later, Haley had took a shower and walked to her bed, Nathan went down to get some extra pillows, he came up just as Haley was getting into bed.

"Nathan" Haley said

"Yeah" he sat up looking for her, but it was pitch black

"You can't sleep on the floor, not when you have a bad back" She told him

"Yeah but if i sleep on the floor people will think were arguing again" he replied

"You know, this is a double bed and i am tiny" she laughed nervously

"Yeah i know" Nathan said confused

"Listen theirs room for you in here?" she asked waiting for a answer

A few seconds passed, and Nathan jumped up and jumped on the bed, Haley started to laugh at him

"You misses are a star" he went to kiss her cheek but at the same time Haley turned and he caught her on the lips "Oh sorry" he said moving away

"Its okay, i kinda liked it" she smirked and started cuddling into his chest

Her smile got bigger as he pushed himself further to her, she turned the other way and rested her head on his chest, he smiled to himself and hugged her in tightly.

"This is nice" Haley said grinning

"Yeah it is" he smiled kissing the top of her head


	9. Chapter 9

Haley woke up to an arm wrapped around her, she felt so happy and comfortable, she tried to move without waking Nathan, she moved the slightest and felt Nathan move. She looked towards him and noticed his eyes were beginning to open, he looked at her and started to smile.

"Hey" he said in a tired voice

"Hey" she said in a shy voice, she was so nervous but didn't know why

"Did you sleep well?" Nathan asked as he started to sit up to stretch

"Yeah i slept really good" she smiled "How about you?"

"Amazing" he grinned "I forgot how nice it was to sleep in a bed" he laughed, he looked towards Haley and seen her smiling, he leaned closer and closer in towards her and their lips were just about to touch when they were interrupted

Deb walked in looking surprised "Oh your both in bed" she asked confused

"Well yeah mam" Nathan laughed he looked at his mams face and knew something wasn't right

"Together in the bed i mean" Deb said to them both, Nathan and Haley glanced at each over

"Well yeah you did out us in here together" Nathan frowned "Mam are you okay? he asked

"Yeah.. I just thought, it dosn't matter i just came to see if you were up" Deb walked out

She rushed down stairs to Dan.

She explained everything to him last night, she heard Nathan and Haley's conversation she was stood outside listening, why would they pretend to be a couple?

Last Night:

_"Deb" Dan said "You probably heard them wrong" _

_"No" Deb shouted "Dan i heard it all, they aren't a real couple" she said confused_

_"I don't know, i mean i'm not the biggest fan of Haley, but why would Nathan lie about this?" Dan asked frowning _

_"Dan he is lying" she said getting more angry_

_"But we've seen them kiss, cuddle, they do everything a normal couple would do, i mean they are even sharing a bed" Dan said confused_

_"Its all lies, their trying to fool everyone, they are faking it all, i mean its easy to fake kissing and sharing a bed, a mean Haley did it with Lucas" Deb said knowing she was right_

_"Well its early so how about you go walk in and see?" Dan suggested_

_"Yeah will, i will walk in and just say i came to see if they were up, i will prove i'm right" she smiled at Dan_

Deb didn't know what to think she reached Dan

"So what did you see?" Dan asked

"They were in bed, but i bet they heard me coming" Deb said looking at Dan who was smiling

"Your being paranoid" he said laughing

* * *

Haley and Nathan, were still lying in bed, they were both worried about how Deb was acting towards them

"She must know Haley, she must know were not a real couple" Nathan said worrying

"No that's impossible, were so good at it" she reassured him

"I don't know Haley, maybe we havn't been doing to well at it" Nathan replied

"Just stop it will you, we have and she has just seen us in bed together so it will make it more real" Haley said rubbing Nathans back

"Yeah maybe your right" Nathan nodded

"I am" she laughed

* * *

Later that day Haley walked along the beach with Nathans hand in hers, she looked down and smiled, everyone had decided it was a nice day to go to the beach.

Nathan and Haley were behind everyone else, they kept noticing Deb kept on having a look back, they came to a stop and Nathan laid out a towel for him and Haley. They both sat down and Nathan looked at Haley. Her hair was tied up with a few messy bits hanging out, but Nathan liked that, she was wearing some shorts and a bikini top.

"I have really enjoyed this holiday" Haley said starting to lye down

"Me too" Nathan looked and smiled at her

"Its so funny, cause i feel like i know everything about you" She added

"I know what you mean" he said nodding

"And your not bad company" she laughed "I have actually liked being your girlfriend, and having a boyfriend its nice to have a feeling like that i never have that" she blushed

"I don't believe that" Nathan said laughing

"What?" She asked confused

"That you have never had a feeling like that, i mean look at you, your beautiful, caring and everything any boy would be lucky" He smiled at her, he noticed her blushing

"So what does your love life look like" she quizzed him

"Actually i have my eye on someone" he smirked

Haley suddenly sat up "Who?"

"Just someone i know, she is beautiful and so kind" he smiled

"Whats her name" Haley asked

"It starts with a H" he looked at her and smiled

She blushed she thought he might of been talking about her

"So what about you? your love life?" Nathan asked

"Well i also have my eye on someone, he's so tall makes me look like a midget, hes really dorky and kinda stupid but in a cute way" Haley said with a smirk looking towards Nathan

"Oh really?" He asked

"Yeah, but i'm just waiting for him to ask me out" she hinted to him

"Well i'm just waiting for the perfect time to ask the girl out" He told her

"I'm sure she will say yes" Haley said smiling

They both looked at each over smiling, they were like this for a few minuted until Brooke and Lucas came over and tole them to go in the sea

They started walking to the sea hand in hand, the reached the water and it was freezing, Haley let go on Nathans hand and ran away from it

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Its too cold" she said to him

"You will get used to it, look i'm fine" he waved her over but she didn't budge

"I will just watch you from here" she shouted to him

"Just come here" he said, she didn't move so he kicked water over her, she jumped in shocked and looked towards Nathan who was laughing "Come on" he shouted and she shook her head

Nathan started smirking, which started to concern Haley, he started to walk towards her, and when he started doing this she started to walk back away form him. She began running so Nathan also did. He caught up with her and lifted her up and put her over his shoulder , he reached the water and started to walking in, he was about waist deep.

"No Nathan, it's up to your waist i will probably be covered" Haley begged him

"You will be fine once your in promise" he assured her, he started to slowly let her down, her feet going in first

"I suppose its not bad" she said when her feet hit the water

"I told you" he smirked and dropped her, it just covered her shoulders

"No no" Haley tried jumping on Nathan, "Its freezing" She screamed, Nathan was stood their laughing at her trying to paddle like a dog

"Look how deep it is on you, short arse" Nathan laughed, Haley pushed him so hard he lost his balance and went fully under he came back up shaking

"I told you it was cold" Haley said laughing

Deb and Dan were sat watching them

"Well i think they look like their a couple" Dan spoke up

"They may look it, but their not" Deb argued back to him

* * *

Everyone was back at the house, and had just finished dinner so decided to relax a little, Deb kept a close eye on them two.

Haley and Nathan were sat on the couch upstairs, they were along so Deb thought this was the perfect timing to talk to them, she sat in the room on the chair opposite them, Nathan and Haley both looked at her confused

"Can i ask you two something" she asked and they nodded

"Is everything okay" Haley asked

"Yes, i just want to know what you meant by saying hoe you were a fake couple" she said looking at them, Haley and Nathan looked at each other panicked

"You were listening in on us" Nathan rose his voice

"Well, yes i didn't mean to but."

"I can't believe you, ever heard of privacy?" Nathan asked

"Yes of course, but i wanted to know why you didn't just tell em you wernt dating" she replied

"Deb we are a couple" Haley tried to explain

"Listen i know your not, it all makes sense too, Nathan didn't even mention you and he always does mention girls he's with" Deb started Nathan was about to interrupt but she carried on

"Just both tell me its all lies, admit it" she said in anger

At that point Lucas walked into the room and heard the words you arn't dating, he laughed he knew this wasn't true, he joined them

"I knew it" Lucas laughed and started to clap, he looked towards them and saw anger in their faces

"Nathan why would you do this?" Deb asked

"Because you were so desperate for me to bring someone and Haley said she would" Nathan mumbled

"I knew Haley wouldn't go for you" Lucas spoke up

"How about you shut your mouth Luke" Nathan stood up, Haley stepped infront of him

"Deb i am so sorry, it was only for the night of the party, but then you invited me out here, and it all got carried away" Haley tried to explain the situation

Nathan stepped infront of Haley, he needed to do this, he was done pretending, he wanted this for real

"I don.t want it to be a lie anymore" he looked in Haley's eyes Lucas and Deb looked at eachover confused "Haley i want to be your boyfriend, for real"


	10. Chapter 10

Haley was stood their in complete shock, she looked around the room she saw Lucas out the corner of her eye, his mouth was open just like hers, then she looked at Deb she had a huge smile on her face. Then i looked at Nathan.

Did he really say that to me? or was it a dream? She wanted this but how did she know it was for real again, he could just be saying all of this because Deb and Lucas found out.

Was he being serious? Haley thought to herself i mean look at him and then look at me i'm a nerd he's mister popular he always has been and probably always will be.

She once looked again at Deb who had now tuned her attention to me, it was like she was telling me to hurry up and answer, i took a slight look at Lucas once again, he looked at me and smiled the slightest, i turned back to Nathan he looked so nervous sweat was dripping from his head, i knew i had to give him an answer.

Haley realised she had been silent for more than a few minutes and Deb also started looking nervous. Their was something about the way Nathan was looking at me like he did want this maybe i should take a chance.

"I'm sorry but did you just say you wanted to be my.." She couldn't get that last word out, she slowly put her head down

"Boyfriend" Nathan finished for her "Listen Haley i like you a lot and i don't want it to be lies anymore, i want us to be able to say we are a couple"

"You could just be saying this because Lucas and your mam are here, it could all be a trick" Haley said nervously, she had to say that she had to know the truth

"Listen to me Haley, over these few days i have wanted this, i want us to work, you need to be able to trust me, so come on Hales meet me halfway here? I know you feel the same" Nathan slowly walked towards Haley and took one of her hands in his "What do you say?" He asked

Haley quickly looked around the room again, Lucas and Deb were still awaiting her answer, she looked down at Nathan's hand holding hers she slightly smiled, she loved the way they felt together. Their was something in Nathan's voice that she believed, she knew what her answer was.

"Yes" She said quietly and slowly, she still couldn't believe this was happening

"Yes?" Nathan asked her as he smiled and started to grab her hand tighter

"Yes" Haley said louder with a huge smile on her face. She looked up to Nathan and jumped so her hands were able to go round his neck, Nathan smiled at her and wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Well i suppose if it is real, i'm happy for you Hales" Lucas said smiling, Haley looked up and smiled at her bestfriend, she looked over to Deb who was smiling and clapping.

"I knew it, i knew their was actual real feelings, i'm so happy" Deb said with a few tears forming

"I'm happy too" Haley nodded to Deb smiling up at Nathan

"Well Hales, your officially my girlfriend" Nathan said and everyone looked towards him and smiled. "I have wanted to say that for so long"

Haley looked up at him and smiled, he cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. Deb and Lucas were happy, Lucas's bestfriend was finally happy and Deb approved of her sons choice.

"I like how i can do that whenever now" Haley giggled pulling away. They both couldn't believe what was happening, they were both so happy.

* * *

They were both getting ready for bed later that night, Haley was taking a quick shower while Nathan was getting changed. Haley walked out to get into bed when her mouth dropped open

"What are you doing?" She asked seeing Nathan lying on the floor, where he normally was

"Getting ready to go to sleep" Nathan replied

"Get in that bed Nathan Scott" Haley laughed getting into bed

"I was just joking" He said jumping into bed

"I can't believe were together" she said smiling turning to him

"I know, lets get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow, were a real couple" he laughed giving her a quick peck on the lips

Haley cuddled up against his chest "Night" she said smiling

"Night Hales" He kissed her head

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews, i know it wasn't a big chapter, i will be posting the next one later on tonight, because tomorrow i start college again, so it will be a few days. So tonight will be the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11

When Haley woke up, she could feel someone cuddling her from behind . A smile covered her face. She felt so safe in Nathan's arms, she cuddled in closer to him.

"Hey" Nathan's sleepy voice spoke up

"Hey" Haley replied turning round to him smiling

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked

"Really well" Haley leant up to kiss Nathan on the lips

"We should go down for breakfast" Nathan said while Haley nodded

They got out of bed. Nathan shoved on some sweat pants and a top, while Haley shoved one of Nathans hoddies on. They made their way downstairs hand in hand, it felt so good knowing it was for real.

They walked into the kitchen and took their seats opposite Lucas and Brooke

"Morning love birds" Lucas said smiling

"So i hear you two are an actual couple?" Brooke asked smiling "Luke filled me in" She added

"Yes we are" Nathan said looking down towards his girlfriend, it felt so good saying that

"I'm glad your both happy for real" Brooke laughed, Haley and Nathan both looked smiling at her

Haley and Nathan had sat a few minutes in silence before Deb walked over to them "You can see the difference already" She said smiling at them both

"What do you mean?" Haley asked

"Well you both have been looking happy but now you both look thrilled" Deb said, Nathan and Haley both looked at eachover and smiled

It was right what Deb had said. These past few days have been good, but nothing felt better than last night, Haley couldn't believe this had happened to her she felt like she was the luckiest girl alive

"I love that this is for real" She said looking at Nathan placing a hand on his leg

"Me too" Nathan replied looking into her eyes

"Does this mean we will heard noises tonight?" Brooke winked

"No" Nathan frowned "I want out first time to be special , i want everything to be perfect for Haley she deserves the best" He said looking down at her

"Aww Nathan" Haley said

"That is so cute" Brooke said "Lucas why can't you be like that?" She hit him in the arm

"Brooke what the hell?" Lucas shouted

"Well look at them, Nathan has just said the most romantic thing ever" Brooke said putting her puppy dog eyes on

"Yeah well, they have just got together, we have been together like 3 year" He replied

"Whatever" Brooke said getting up "I want some presents or a date or something" She said walking away

"Thanks guys" Lucas said looking at Nathan and Haley, they both laughed

* * *

Nathan and Haley decided to spend some quality time together alone, they went shopping, this was not Nathan's plan of how he wanted to spend the day but he would do anything for Haley

Haley went into a shop and found a dress she liked it was a blue polka-dot with a little ribbon on the side, she tried it on to show Nathan, Nathan of course said he would get it for her

Nathan hadn't really been looking for anything until Haley found some sunglasses for him and said they would look nice on him so insisted she would get them for him

They were both starting to get tried so decided to take a little rest at an icecream shop where you could make your own

Nathan got chocolate flavored with nuts on top, Haley decided to get the vanilla with sprinkles and sauce. Once they got their orders they took a seat at the table and started to eat it

"Wanna try some chocolate?" Nathan offered holding his spoon towards Haley's mouth

"Sure" Haley smiled, she moved her head closer to Nathan to take a lick. Nathan put it towards her mouth and at last minute moved it so it was dripping down her nose

Haley began laughing "Nathan" she said pouting. Nathan just laughed at her

Haley reacted and dipped her finger in her icecream and wiped it down the side of Nathan's cheek. His mouth dropped open in shock

"You got a little something on your cheek" Haley laughed joking

"Oh i have?" Nathan said sarcastically "Did i get it" he asked rubbing his face

"Yep, it's gone" she said giggling, Haley took a napkin and wiped her nose where Nathan had got her

She noticed Nathan staring "What?" She asked

"Nothing" he said smiling leaning in for a kiss

* * *

Finally after 2 hours of shopping Nathan and Haley arrived back at the hotel, Nathan was carrying many different bags. Rachel walked in first with Nathan behind, he dropped the bags in the kitchen area and followed Haley outside

"Your back" Deb shouted smiling

"Yeah, i think we went in every shop" Nathan joked, Haley gently shoved him and laughed

"Did you have fun?" Brooke asked smiling

"Yeah so much fun" She replied to Brooke smiling

"Come on, you have to show me what you got" Brooke said jumping around excited, Brooke dragged her in the house

Nathan headed over to sit down next to Peyton he knew something was up with her

"Are you okay?" he asked her

"Yeah, why wouldn't i be" She said with a smile

"Just asking" Nathan replied smiling

"Did you have fun today?" Peyton asked

"Yeah, Haley's the kind of girl you can have fun being around even shopping" he laughed

"I'm glad you have her, watching you two together makes me realise that we were never happy" she said looking at Nathan

"No we had some good times, we just wern't meant to be" he said smiling

"I know, it's just these past few days i was thinking did we make a mistake breaking up? But i know we wouldn't of been our happiest" Peyton admitted

"You mean were good together but were not soul mates" Nathan added

"Yeah" Peyton nodded smiling at Nathan "Were more like best friends" She laughed

Nathan nodded, he had everything the girl and he had Peyton back as a friend

* * *

As the sun went in and the cool breeze came, everyone gathered around talking. Nathan brought a blanked down for him and Haley to snuggle in

Peyton was sat on the chair next to them, telling Haley some stories about Nathan, Haley found them amusing, Nathan found them embarrassing

"And their was one time in high school Nathan put on a cheering uniform" Quinn said laughing

"What?" Haley said bursting out laughing, she looked to see Nathan's cheeks going red

"It's not that funny" Nathan said frowning

"Nathan it was hilarious" Peyton said laughing in between breaths

"Aww sorry were making fun of you" Haley said with a smile

"It's fine, i can think of a few ways you can make it up to me" he winked and leant in to give Haley a kiss, it got deeper and deeper

"Eww guys come on" Peyton said rolling her eyes at the couple

Nathan and Haley both laughed

"It's fine, its late am going to go to bed night" Peyton said. Haley and Nathan both nodded and waved

Haley turned to Nathan "I cant believe this holiday is almost over" Haley said disappointed

"Who cares, we have forever" Nathan said smiling towards her.


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan looked around the garden. It was a lovely cool morning. He looked over at his girlfriend Haley James. He still felt weird saying that but it felt so good.

He looked over to her and saw her sitting with his mom and Brooke playing monopoly. She looked so beautiful the wind was blowing her hair, all he could hear was her laugh, he loved the sound of that.

Nathan smiled to himself, he felt so lucky to have someone like her, Peyton was sat next to Nathan, she noticed him smiling, Peyton couldn't help but feel a little jealous at their perfect relationship.

"You two are so cute" Peyton said smiling at Nathan

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked turning his attention away from Haley to talk to Peyton

"You can't take her eyes of her" Peyton laughed as Nathan was still keep glancing over at her

"I know. I feel like i can't let her out of my sight, she means so much to me" Nathan said smiling

"Their is a similar way to put that you know" Peyton added

"What?"

"Your in love with her" Peyton said

"I have only been dating her 2 days" he said frowning

"I know but it's obvious, and its clear she loves you too"

"How do you know?" He asked

"Because she stares at you all the time" Peyton said noticing at that point Haley was watching "When everyone is here it's like you both act like theirs only you too"

"That doesn't mean that were in love" Nathan told her

"Keep telling yourself that" Peyton said walking away patting Nathan's back

Nathan began to think what Peyton had said, maybe he was in love with her, but that would be rushing things. Maybe he was just excited about being with her?

As he looked over in Haley's direction, he saw her already looking at him. She waved him over. He walked over and stood next to her holding her waist.

"Hows monopoly?" Nathan asked

"Haley sucks" Lucas said laughing

"I thought so" Nathan laughed hugging Haley, he felt like he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

Later that day, Haley was lying down on a sun lounger watching Nathan and Lucas jump in the pool, trying to splash Brooke. Haley found her self laughing as she watched them messing on. The thought of going back home mad her feel sad, but atleast she knew she had Nathan, that's all she needed.

She watched him climb out of the pool and watched him walk towards her. Haley could feel her heart starting to beat real fast.

Nathan walked towards her with water dripping down his abs. He did a half smile which she loved. He started to jog the rest of the way to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey baby" he said leaning towards her giving her a kiss

"Hey, having fun?" She smiled

"Yeah, you should come in the pool with me?" He asked smiling

"Oh i don't know" She shrugged

"Please" Nathan said putting a sad face on "For me?" He pouted. Haley smiled and nodded. Nathan stood up and bent over much to Haley's confusion.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked frowning

"Hop on my back, we'll jump into the pool together" Haley laughed and jumped on. "You on?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded

Haley clung so tight to Nathan's chest. He walked a little closer to the pool before jumping in. They both made a huge splash. When they emerged they were both laughing.

"Oh my god, i can't believe we did that" Haley said as she swam infront of Nathan

"I know" Nathan said smiling, noticing Brooke running over

"Naley this is a lovely photo i just took" she said smiling and showed them the picture. They were mid air and Nathan is holding tight onto Haley's legs. And Haley has her head buried in Nathans back, they were both smiling.

"What's Naley?" Haley asked confused

Brooke looked and smiled "Nathan and Haley joint together"

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were sat upstairs talking about their future

"Luke" Brooke asked

"Yeah babe?" Lucas replied smiling

"Ever think how long we will be together?"

"Forever" He laughed

"Nathan and Haley are so cute arn't they?" She asked

"Yeah, it's so strange" Lucas shrugged "But i'm happy for them" He half smiled

Lucas got up and walked to the window and noticed Haley and Nathan and smiled.

* * *

Nathan and Haley decided to take a walk along the beach. They brought a blanket with them, they found a spot and lay it down, they both rested. Nathan put his arm around Haley and Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest.

It was beautiful, having her here lying with him watching the sunset, he never felt so perfect.

Nathan was debating whether to tell Haley he loved her. He wanted to tell her to see what she would say. He was too nervous. But little did he know she felt the same.

"I'm really glad you came here with me" Nathan said breaking the silence

"Me too, we wouldn't be a couple if i didn't agree to this" She said looking up to him smiling

"Then i'm really really glad you came" he said laughing kissing her head

"I feel so lucky to have you" Haley started "You are the most incredible man i have ever met, you are perfect to me" She finished looking at Nathan who was smiling.

"I'm the lucky one" He added "You are the perfect, your sexy as hell" He smiled laughing

"I love" She began to start, but quickly stopped. She looked at Nathan who's eyebrows raised "Spending time with you" She finished

"I love spending time with you too Haley James" He smiled pulling Haley closer to him


	13. Chapter 13

The holiday had finished, and once they got back Haley hadn't heard anything from Nathan. Haley walked over to her voicemail yet again to see if she had messages but yet again she didn't. She hadn't seen or heard from Nathan since he dropped her off at home from the airport.

She couldn't think why he hadn't gotten in touch, they were fine when he drooped her off he even gave her a kiss, he also said he would call soon but that was 4 days ago.

The one thing Haley didn't want to think came to her mind. Maybe he faked the relationship afterall just to make his mom happy. I mean they had text a few times but she felt like she was always trying to pull a conversation out of him. She didn't know what was wrong she thought he might of been busy but this was Nathan she was talking about, he could of atleast spared a few minutes to ring her. She was his girlfriend.

Haley sat down watching telly, when halfway through he phone rang. She leaped of the couch and ran to the phone. She smiled when she looked at the caller i.d it came up with Nathan's name.

"Hello" Haley answered nervously

"Hey Hales, sorry i haven't been in touch, I've just been busy" Nathan's voice came through the phone

"It's okay, i have also been busy" She lied

"Well are you busy tonight?" He asked

"Nope" She replied

"Good, how about dinner then?" he asked

"I would love too" She smiled to herself

"I'll pick you up at 7 cya"

"Bye" she said hanging up

Haley smiled running and jumping on the couch. Finally he had called, she was so nervous and for what?

* * *

Later that night.

Nathan hired a limo for him and Haley. He stepped outside of Haley's with a handful of roses. He was nervous for some reason, he just wanted everything perfect.

He got into the elevator and pressed the button for Haley's apartment. He reached her door and knocked twice, he heard heard rushing about and heard her soft voice "Just a second" She shouted.

A few minutes went by and she came to the door looking stunning. She was wearing a black dress that came just above her knees, with some black high heels. Her hair was straight down. He didn't realise he was in a daze.

"Nathan?" Haley asked frowning at him

"Sorry" He laughed "You look beautiful" he smiled

"You don't look too bad yourself" Haley replied with a smile

"Oh these are for you" Nathan smiled handing Haley the flowers

"Thank you" Haley smiled smelling the roses

"So should we go?" He asked handing out his arm for Haley

"Yeah" She replied

Nathan took Haley down to the limo and loved the way she reacted, she was so excited. Haley kept asking where they were going but Nathan wouldn't tell her anything.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a restaurant, which was way over Haley's limit. Nathan got out the limo and helped Haley out taking her hand. He led her into the restaurant and they were taken to their table.

"Nathan this restaurant is beautiful, its so expensive" Haley said as she was sitting down

"The best for you, and its on me" He smiled at her

"You did such a good job" Haley smiled and leaned over the table to give him a kiss

The waiter came over and ordered their food, while the continued chatting.

"So how come i didn't hear from you for so long?" She asked wanting to know the answer

"The truth" He smiled "I wanted it to be perfect, Brooke helped it just took a while to plan" Nathan admitted

"Aww well it's the best date I've been on" Haley said sipping her drink

"I'm glad your enjoying it" He smiled "Listen theirs something i need to say" He said looking at her

"Okay" Haley frowned getting nervous

"I just want you to know that your an amazing girl. You are everything i want, beautiful, kind amazing. I know this is our first real date but i couldn't imagine going on a date with anyone else" He said holding Haley's hand.

"Oh Nathan" Haley smiled getting tears in her eyes.

Just as they were about to talk a waiter came with their food. Nathan was a little disappointed with the timing but atleast he got to tell her how he really felt.

When they had finished their dinner the waiter came back and asked if they would like desert.

"No thanks" Nathan said paying the bill

"Why no dessert" Haley asked

"Because i'm taking you somewhere" Nathan said getting up reaching for Haley's hand "Come on i don't want to be late" Haley stood up and took Nathan's hand as he led her out back into the limo.

Their first stop was on a bridge looking over at the lights and water.

"I love this view" Haley said with a smile

"Me too" Nathan agreed

"It's beautiful" Haley added

"Have you ever been in once of those boats?" Nathan asked pointing to a few boats in the water

"No, i have always wanted too though it looks good"

"Well let's go in one" Nathan said laughing at Haley getting excited. He helped her into the boat and rowed them for a while.

"This has turned out to be an amazing date" Haley admitted

"Did you doubt my ability to impress you" Finn frowned

"Well i thought it might of been macdonalds" Haley laughed

"No, that's for the 3rd date" He joked smiling at her

Nathan started to shake the boat from side to side, Haley wasn't bothered at first but then started to get nervous.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" She said panicking

"Nothing, he smiled "We have one last stop tonight" He admitted rowing back

"Where?" Haley asked surprised

"Just wait and see"

This time the limo pulled up outside of an building.

"Where are we?" She asked

"My apartment building" Nathan said smiling

"Look Nathan, i'm happy but i don't sleep with guys on the first" Haley started but Nathan interrupted her

"No Haley" He started but Haley continued

"Just let me finish, i know our relationship has moved quite quickly but i'm not a slut and" Nathan tried to explain again

"No it's not like that, i just"

"Stop interrupting me Nathan, i don't sleep around" Haley said annoyed looking at Nathan grinning

"Are you done?" He asked, Haley nodded "I was trying to say that i didn't want to sleep with you, i want to take you to the roof"

"Ohh" Haley said embarrassed "Wait did you just say you don't want to sleep with me?"

"Haley are you kidding me" Nathan said laughing "Come on" He said pulling her hand

When they made it to the roof the whole place was lit with candles. Haley could see everything. In the center of the roof she noticed a blanked with some pillows so they could lie down.

"Your so sweet" Haley said smiling at Nathan

"Come on lie down" Nathan led Haley to the blanket, they lay down together "I got you something"

"You got me something" Haley said smiling

"Yeah, it's just a little something" he said taking Haley's hand and slipping on a heart bracelet

"Its beautiful" Haley said smiling "I know this is soon but i have to tell you something and don't freak out" Haley said in a serious tone

Nathan freaked out "What?" He asked

"I think i love you" She admitted putting her head down

"You do realise i did all of this to say it to you first" He said lifting her head up "I love you too"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews. This chapter things are going to get messy, and i know some people didn't want this to happen. But just to let people know in 2-3 chapters Haley and Nathan do make up and everything is fine again.**

* * *

Nathan lay in bed on Saturday morning looking up at the ceiling, last night his date with Haley went so well, but he still felt so guilty. His mind wouldn't shut up telling him how stupid he actually was for what he had done.

He told Haley the reason why he hadn't been in touch with her was because he was busy planning their date, but that wasn't the real reason. It all started last Monday.

_Nathan walked into his apartment he had just got back from dropping Haley off at home. He dragged his suitcase into the bedroom but decided he would just unpack later on. He went into the living room and sat down turning on the telly._

_He looked over at the clock 7.50pm. He was so tired and it had been a really long hard day, the flight went quick Nathan thought this was because him and Haley had so much to talk about._

_Nathan got up to get hiself a beer as he got up he heard his buzzer ring. He sighed walking over to it. He thought he had told Haley not to bother seeing eachover tonight because it had been a long day._

_"Hello" Nathan said into the intercom_

_"Hey Nate, It's Peyton" Nathan was surprised he thought it was Haley_

_"Hey come up" He replied buzzing to let Peyton in. Minutes later Peyton walked through the door_

_"Hey their you are" She said looking around for him_

_"Yeah, whats up?" He asked_

_"Well, i can't find my ipod anywhere and i have your bag so you must of picked up mine" Peyton smiled_

_"I haven't unpacked yet, but i'll look" Nathan said walking into the bedroom. He unzipped his bag and started to throw clothes over his shoulder hitting Peyton._

_"Eww" Yelled Peyton laughing_

_"Well i have my bag, i'll check to see if your ipod is here" He replied laughing_

_"I hope these are clean" Peyton said pulling the boxers from her head_

_"No" Nathan laughed_

_Nathan carried on looking for Peytons ipod and finally found it handing it to her walking out the bedroom_

_"Thanks i'll let you get back to your beer" Peyton said_

_"Don't be silly, you can stay if you like?"_

**_Present day_**

Nathan knew he should of just said goodbye to Peyton their and then, if he let her leave he wouldn't be felling so guilty.

**Back to Monday**

_"Yeah okay" Peyton replied smiling following Nathan into the kitchen_

_"You want a beer?" he asked her_

_"Sure why not" Peyton replied_

_"Let's go sit down" Nathan said walking into the living room_

_"I'm shattered so i can't stay long" Peyton said sitting down_

_A few hours and bottles later, Nathan and Peyton were still sitting on the couch_

_"Not much has changed here since we dated" Peyton said looking round the room_

_"I know, am not sure if i want to redecorate" Nathan admitted_

_"How come?" Peyton asked_

_"Well i have loads of memories here, so i guess i just think i might forget them all if i decorate" _

_"Aww Nate that's sweet"_

_"Like their's this one time when me and Lucas were on good terms we used to have races on the chairs ad slide across the floor" He said laughing while Peyton smiled_

_"Or whenever i got back into the spare bedroom it reminds me when i used to chase you around the bed" he continued_

_"Yeah" Peyton said laughing_

_Without thinking Peyton leant towards Nathan and presses her lips against his. He went to push away but felt like he couldn't._

**Present day**

Nathan couldn't believe what he had done and to make matters worse they slept together. Why? He didn't actually know. He was with Haley now and he never wanted to hurt her

His phone buzzed next to his bed he rolled over to see who it was, what a shock Peyton, she just wouldn't stop

Peyton- Nathan i'm sorry about last week

Peyton- Can we talk about what happened?

Peyton- I know it didn't mean anything but please?

Peyton- stop ignoring me

Peyton- This is ridiculas! Stop acting like a child we need to talk and sort stuff out

Nathan felt bad, he really did care about Haley, he wanted this to work he was so happy

He was torn away from his thoughts when someone rang the buzzer, he sighed and got up out of bed he thought it might of been Haley and he felt too guilty to look in her eyes

"Hello" Nathan spoke into it

"Nathan we need to talk" Peytons voice replied

"I don't want too" Nathan replied walking away from the intercom

"You can't run away from your problems, i know you love her, but it doesn't change the fact we slept together" Nathan decided just to let her in

Minutes later Peyton came through the door slightly smiling but didn't say anything

"I'm glad you let me in. Nathan listen i" Peyton started but was interrupted

"Here's whats going to happen, where going to forget about it all and pretend it never happened. I don't even want us to be friends i'm in love with Haley. And you can't ever tell anyone else" He said in an angry tone

"I cant say i wont tell anyone" Peyton said slowly looking to see Nathan's reaction

"You told someone" Nathan yelled

"It wasn't my fault. Brooke came by to see me and saw all my texts"

"Brooke! Really great" Nathan yelled walking out his apartment

* * *

Brooke's apartment

Nathan knocked loudly 5 times on the door, before Brooke answered the door

"Jesus christ Nathan" Brooke said opening the door

"What did Peyton tell you?" Nathan asked

"You know what, that things happened" Brooke said pissed off

"Please promise me you can't tell Haley" Nathan begged

"Sorry, was i not supposed to?" Brooke laughed "You don't deserve her"


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan could hear his heart pounding. Had Brooke really told Haley? He wouldn't let his relationship with Haley end. He didn't want to be without her.

"You told her" Nathan yelled at Brooke

"What? She had a right to know" Brooke screamed back

"You found out yesterday, how did you tell her?" He asked frowning

"I left a message on her phone" Brooke replied

"So she might not know yet, Brooke you have to know i was drunk, Peyton means nothing to me" he said almost begging for her to understand

"Nathan she already knows, she rang me" Brooke said looking at Nathan

"What did she say?" Nathan asked worried

"What do you think? She fell for you and you go and do that" Brooke did fell bad when she saw the look on Nathans face but he still hadn't of done it "Listen Nathan whats done is done, go and see her"

Nathan nodded and walked away

* * *

**Haley's ****apartment**

Nathan rushed to her apartment and knocked loudly

"Who is it?" Haley's voice croaked through the door. Nathan could tell she had been crying

"Hales, it's me please let me in" Nathan begged

"Don't call me that and i don't want to talk to you Nathan" She said sobbing

"Please we need to talk" He said hoping she would answer back

"No we don't" She shouted

"You know we do, i'm so sorry let me explain"

"I don't want to hear or know about it" She replied

"I'm not going to leave until you let me in Haley" Nathan waited a few minutes. Haley opened the door slightly but he couldn't see her face

As he pushed open the door he saw her walk into the living room. He still couldn't see her face. He followed her into the room and stepped infront of her and saw her tear stained face with puffy red eyes.

"How could you?" She whimpered

"I didn't mean to i" Nathan tried to explain

"You didn't mean too? Well then what did you mean? You don't accidentally have sex with someone" Haley interrupted

"I was drunk and-"

"It hurts even more cause i said i love you, i'm an idiot" Haley said looking up at Nathan for the first time

"I was childish and drunk, i know that's not an excuse" Nathan begged

"You know what hurts the worst" Haley said turning away "When i said i love you i bet you wanted to laugh in my face"

"No i love you too" Nathan said crying

"Sure you do" Haley said in a sarcastic tone

"I do, i really do" Nathan protested

"Then why? Why do it?" Haley yelled

"I didn't mean too-"

"Once again you didn't mean too? You know i got back from our perfect date and found out of Brooke through the phone" Haley shook her head throwing a glass

"I am so so sorry" Nathan said "What will it take for you to forgive me"

"Are you joking? I don't know if i could ever trust you again, i thought we were fine, what made you do it"Haley said brushing a tear away from her face

"Look Hales, you have to forgive me and give me another chance" Nathan said crying "I need you i really do, i am so ashamed but i can't let you go, it scares me knowing i could never have you again"

"I'm sorry Nathan, but you messed it" Haley said looking at him

"Were like a puzzle Haley we fit together perfectly. Your my missing piece" Nathan said looking into Haley's eyes

"How do i know you still don't love her,i mean for one she's beautiful and two you slept with her"

"I want you" Nathan said honestly

"I'll never know if that's the truth" Haley admitted

"Listen me and Peyton were never a real couple, we always went our separate ways. Things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no-one yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. That's you Hales. You are the better thing that was supposed to fall together"

"What if i'm the good thing that was supposed to fall apart" Haley replied

"But your not, because your my puzzle piece" Nathan argued

"i need you to leave i need my own time" Haley said turning to the door

"I understand" Nathan said lowering his head

"You don't understand i just need alone time, i need to focus on me"

"Okay" Nathan walked out the door


	16. Chapter 16

**I know some people didn't wane the cheating storyline. But i have a great next few chapters. It will be around 5-6 chapters i have decided to sort Nathan and Haley out. I hope i still get good reviews. I promise not to let you down.**


	17. Chapter 17

Nathan was looking round his apartment, it was a mess and had been like this for a week. The only time he actually really moved was when he was going to the toilet or getting food. His phone was always next to him just incase Haley called but she never did.

It had been a week since she said she needed time and space and she hadn't contacted him at all. Brooke, Lucas and my mom had spoken to her, but when it came to me phoning she never answered.

He remembered when Peyton had cheated on his once and he felt awful and he felt like his heart was broken. He swore he would never do that to anyone and he couldn't believe he did, he was with the perfect girl and he ruined it. He felt his phone vibrate and quickly jumped up to see if it was Haley but it was just another text of his mom.

* * *

Peyton looked at all numbers on each apartment door looking for the one she had been told. She finally found it and knocked twice waiting nervously. She heard movement from inside and a small groan and the bit she dreaded happened. Haley answered the door. Peyton saw the smile on Haley's face disappear when she saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Haley spat

"Please i need to talk to you, can i come in?" Peyton asked

"No, i don't think that's a good idea, whatever you need to say you can say it here" Haley said crossing her arms

"Ok" Peyton begun "I needed to tell you that what happened with me and Nathan was a huge mistake. It meant nothing and he loves you so much-"

Haley whats going on?" A man came up behind Haley who Peyton hadn't seen before

"Nothing" Haley answered her eyes not leaving Peytons

"Who's this?" The man asked looking towards Peyton

"I'm Peyton. Haley's boyfriends friend" Peyton said answering before Haley could

"I'm Chris" he replied smiling at Peyton

"Can i just correct that Peyton is my possible boyfriend's friend which is also his ex-girlfriend who he cheated on me with" Haley narrowed her eyes at Peyton

"And who might Chris be?" Peyton said ignoring Haley's comment

"Oh i used to date Haley years ago, i just help her with her music now" He said

Peyton was about to speak but Haley butted in

"Yes and before you go tell tails, i would never do anything with Chris he helps me with my music, i'm not a cheater" Haley spoke up

Peyton looked down "I need to speak to Haley" Peyton said hinting on for Chris to leave

"Then speak" Haley said

"Well i would prefer it if we were alone"

"Well i would of preferred it if you didn't sleep with my boyfriend" Haley shouted "I don't give a crap about what you would prefer"

"Listen i understand okay, but i think you should forgive Nathan" Peyton said looking at Haley's reaction

"Oh really, and why do you think that?" Haley replied

"He loves you, he made a mistake" Peyton said "I bet you make mistakes your not perfect" Peyton added

"I have made mistakes but not cheating ones" Haley shouted

"Listen it was me, i made the move on him, yes we had both been drinking, we weren't thinking straight it just happened!It meant nothing to Nathan i promise you, the next day he chucked me out and said he loved you" Peyton yelled back

"Can i ask you something Peyton?" Haley asked

"Yeah" Peyton said waiting for the question

"When you cheated on Nathan did he forgive you?" Haley asked

"That was dif-"

"Yes or no?" Haley interrupted

"No" Peyton admitted

"Then why should i forgive him?" Haley asked getting tears in her eyes

"Your meant to be together" Peyton told Haley

"What if we aren't" Haley asked "I wouldn't dream of sleeping with one of my ex's"

"Really" Peyton asked looking at Chris

"I knew you would say that, so your suggesting i'm having sex with him?" Haley laughed

"Well i do remember reading you ran off with a singer you had fell in love with" Peyton shot back

"Peyton hunny, i would never sleep with someone when i am technically with Nathan, i'm not you" Haley said

"That was a long time ago" Peyton said narrowing her eyes

"And you have still turned out to be the same slut" Haley smiled

"This is a little uncalled for" Peyton said trying not to let Haley's words affect her

"Yeah you sleeping with Nathan was also uncalled for" Haley replied

"All i came to say was if you didn't give Nathan another chance you are stupid cause you know you both love each over. Believe it or not i didn't come here to argue"

"Do you realise that i loved him? To find out he cheated on me broke my heart because it meant he didn't love me as much as i loved him. Forgiving him right now would mean trusting him again even though he has given me no reason to trust him" Haley said crying which made Peyton get tears in her eyes

"I understand Haley but-"

"I think you should go" Chris butted in

"Okay" Peyton said turning to leave "He really loves you Haley and you know he does"

Haley slammed the door on Peyton walking to her room crying.

* * *

Nathan lay their knowing he had to sort himself out, he knew he had to do something. As he was walking into the kitchen he heard the door buzzer he ran hoping it was Haley.

"Hello" He said

"Hey Nate it's Brooke" Nathan sighed and buzzed her in sitting down waiting for her. A few minutes later she came in with Peyton by her side

"What is she doing here?" Nathan asked pointing to Peyton

"I'm here to apologize again, and besides you wouldn't of let me in" Peyton said slightly smiling

"Go on then" Nathan said crossing his arms

"Once again i'm sorry for making Haley hurt you" Peyton said

Nathan sat down "listen i need both of your help, especially yours Brooke" he said looking up

"Anything" Brooke smiled

""You need to help me get my girl back"

Both girls nodded and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a few hours and Nathan, Brooke and Peyton were sat in Nathan's living room trying to think of ways that Nathan could make Haley trust him again. He didn't know what to do but he was glad he had two people here to help him. He decided if Haley could trust him again, he would need to be around Peyton so Haley knew Nathan and her were just friends.

"Oh i know what you could do" Brooke said after a few minutes "Make her jealous" Brooke said

"How do you mean?" Nathan asked frowning

"I mean, how about you and Peyton pretend your dating? She will come running back" Brooke said without thinking

"That's an awful and stupid idea" Nathan said shaking his head

"Yeah that will make things 100 times worse" Peyton agreed

"I know it was stupid" Brooke sighed "But i just couldn't think of nothing else. Nate you didn't half screw up" She added

"I know" Nathan sighed imitating Brooke

"Really none of this would of happened if it wasn't for you" Peyton blamed Brooke

"Excuse me! Me? What about you? Your the one who slept with him! Brooke argued back

"Anyway i wouldn't of even been here if Nathan hadn't taken my bag" Peyton defended herself

"Shut up, we all had a part to play in this!" Nathan shouted interrupting them "The thing is i need to get Haley back"

Brooke and Peyton glared at each over but agreed they needed to help Nathan. Peyton decided not to tell Nathan she went to see Haley and she didn't really want to say that Chris was there, she just thought it would make things worse.

"What can i do? I need her to realise how sorry i am" Nathan said lowering his head

"If you hadn't made such a mess, simple flowers could of helped" Brooke said

"Well for some reason, i don't think flowers would cut it" Peyton said bitterly

"That's why i said if things weren't such a mess" Brooke argued back

"Maybe i could help out with her singing in some way" Nathan asked the two girls

"I don't know, maybe then she'd feel pressured into forgiving you" Peyton replied

"Maybe" Nathan agreed

"Or maybe she could be impressed by how much effort you have put into it" Brooke added

"I don't know what to do" Nathan said putting his head in his hands

"Don't worry, we will think of something and you'll have her back in to time" Peyton assured him smiling

"Besides if you don't get her back at least you know you have Peyton" Brooke said in a sarcastic tone, seeing the way Peyton was smiling at Nathan

"Excuse me? I'm just being a friend" Peyton shouted

"Relax, i was kidding. You did just get really defensive their though Peyton" Brooke replied looking at her straight in the eye

"Brooke will you shut up, i don't think of Peyton like that at all, were friends. I'm in love with Haley" Nathan shouted getting up

"I know Nate" Brooke said smiling at Nathan

"Maybe i should stop by her apartment and see how she is?" Nathan suggested. Peytons eyes suddenly snapped up as she remembered Chris was there

"I think you should give her a little bit more time, and maybe if she doesn't call by today, maybe go see her tomorrow" Peyton said

"What do you think Brooke?" Nathan asked

"I agree with Peyton actually. Leave it till tomorrow"

* * *

Haley's

Haley said goodbye to Chris and shut the door walking back to the living room.

She knew calling Chris might not of been the best idea but music always helped her. And Chris knew nothing would ever happen between them again. Chris did manage to make her feel better he actually got her to talk and he managed to put it all into a song.

The truth was, even though Nathan cheated on her, she still wanted to be with him and she didn't know why. She had just wished they were back on holiday nothing seemed to break them. She did feel bad not speaking to Nathan for almost 2 weeks but then she thought why should she contact him? She did believe in second chances but he done something that really broke her. She kept thinking was she not good enough for him?

The fact that he also cheated on her with Peyton made things worse cause she was intimidated by her. She was the prettiest girl Haley had met. She had the figure, the hair, basically everything.

Haley thought that maybe if she saw Nathan it would help her understand things. But she didn't want to go over to his place.

Haley was still so upset. She knew she had to sort things out. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number and three rings he answered.

"Hello" A voice asked

"Hi Nathan" Haley said slowly, she still felt her stomach ache when she heard his voice

"Haley! Thank god you called me" Nathan said happily "Please tell me your calling with good news" he hoped

"I think it's a little bittersweet" Haley admitted

"What is?" Nathan asked panicking

"I forgive you for cheating on me" She said worried she would regret it

"Really" Nathan replied

"Yeah" She responded

"That's great" Haley could basically see the smile in his voice "You won't regret this i promise" Nathan was over the moon but then the words he dreaded came

"But we aren't dating"Haley spoke quietly

Nathan felt like a bomb had hit him "What?" He asked his voice broken

"I can forgive you Nathan but i can't forget" Haley said with tears in her eyes

"But Hales, i'm so sorry it was a mistake! I regret it more than anything" Nathans voice began to shake, Haley knew he was about to cry

"I'm sorry Nathan, i just keep picturing you with her and it breaks my heart" Tears spilled over her eyes

"No! This can't be over" Nathan began crying

"Then how come it is" Haley whispered back. She got no reply back all she could hear was sobbing then he hung up.

Haley burst down in tears she knew what she needed. She needed her best friend. She needed Lucas


	19. Chapter 19

Haley looked at herself in the mirror she looked a mess, she had her hair tied up into a messy bun with a tracksuit on, she didn't really care she just wanted to feel better she needed to see Lucas.

On her way to Lucas's she felt like people were staring, she knew she was just being paranoid but she still felt bad. She got to his door and sighed knocking. She had an idea what he was going to say. She thought he would laugh at her and tell her "i told you so".

"Hales! Come here" Lucas said opening the door grabbing Haley in for a hug

"Luke" Haley said sobbing holding tightly onto him

"Hey" He said pulling her back so he could see her "Dry those tears misses, i mean you already look a mess, want to make it worse?" He said joking

Haley started laughing. She walked over to his bed and sat down "I just don't know why he did this to me"

"Well i have actually been wondering this myself, i noticed he changed when he was with you and i believed he loved you" Lucas replied

"Well apparently not" Haley half smiled at Lucas

"Listen Hales, me and Nathan as you know hardley's get on. But he has changed and i know what he did was terrible and believe me i hate seeing you like this but i have never seen him like this either" Lucas said taking Haley's hand "I know it's a lot to take in, just think things through clearly"

Haley nodded and rested her head on his shoulders.

* * *

Nathan, Brooke and Peyton were still wondering how Nathan could win Haley back when Nathan received the call. When Brooke and Peyton heard Haley's name they muted the telly. At first they saw Nathan smile and get excited, Brooke and Peyton looked at each over and smiled until they saw Nathan's face drop.

All the happiness vanished from his face in a split second. His eyes began filling with tears, as Haley said that last sentence he began to sob. Brooke and Peyton both looked at eachover with sympathy and moved towards Nathan. He hung up the phone and began to cry properly. Both Brooke and Peyton hugged him tight.

"She said that she can forgive me but not forget" Nathan whispered "And that she can't stop picturing us"

"Eventually she will forgive you Nate, if you are meant to be together then it will happen" Brooke reassured him. Nathan pulled out of the hug

"I'm so stupid, i'm nothing without her" He yelled kicking over a table causing it to smash

"Nate you aren't stupid it's-" Peyton started but Nathan interrupted her

"If i'm not stupid then how come everything good that comes into my life i always mess up?" He asked the two girls

"Life doesn't come easy to anyone, if you want something bad then you have to fight for it" Brooke told him keeping her distance, she knew Nathan would never hurt them

"I have fought. I tried to fight and it didn't work" Nathan began sobbing again punching the wall

"Nathan! Calm down" Brooke shouted

"Calm down?" Nathan yelled "How can i calm down when the girl that i love doesn't want to be with me? I thought i would of spent the rest of my life with her.

Brooke looked at him sadly she could see him breaking down more and more each minute. She had known him since school and has never seen him like this. She looked over at Peyton who also had the same look on her face.

Nathan punched the wall a few more times. Brooke watched in horror knowing there was nothing she could do. She looked over at Peyton who also had began to form tears in her eyes.

Nathan fell to the floor covering his whole face, Peyton slowly walked over and moved all of the broken furniture away from him. Brooke watched Nathan and sighed. She picked up her bag and walked towards the door, she mouthed to Peyton to say she was leaving and she would be back soon.

* * *

Haley had got back from Lucas's and walked over to her couch and collapsed on it. She tried to fight back the tears but just let them fall. She began to wonder how Nathan was feeling. Wondering if he felt this bad.

After a few minutes she heard a knock at the door. She pulled herself of the couch and slowly walked to the door opening it to see Brooke.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked

"I came to see how you are. Can i come in?" Brooke said. Haley nodded and led Brooke into the sitting room where they sat down.

"So why did you come see how i was?" Haley asked curling herself in a ball

"Because i saw how bad Nathan is and i wanted to see how you were" Brooke admitted

"Hows Nathan taking it?" Haley asked

"Awful" Brooke put it simple

"I'm not taking it better myself" Haley tried to smile but it just wanted to make her cry again

"By the fact their is not smashed up furniture i think your taking it a little better"

"What?" Haley asked frowning

"Nate has been kicking tables and punching walls" Brooke said looking down

"Oh" Was all Haley could say as she thought of Nathan

"He's really upset you know, he's taking it bad" Brooke told Haley

"So am i" Haley replied "But this is his fault anyway" She added

"He loves you Haley" Brooke said trying to get Haley to give it a shot

"He didn't love me enough to not sleep with Peyton though" Haley muttered

"He was drunk. Are you telling me you've never done anything stupid while drinking?" Brooke asked

"Of course i have but nothing as bad as this" Brooke could see how hurt Haley was

"Have you left him alone?" Haley asked after a few minutes of silence

"No, he's with a friend" Brooke replied

"He's with her?" Haley whispered. Brooke nodded she didn't want to lie. "Why don't they just go out already" Haley said this feeling hurt

"Because he loves you and their just friends" Brooke replied

"Like i believe that. They slept together Brooke, and you know she came round here trying to be the hero saying to forgive him when she is with him right now comforting him" Haley said wiping away the tears from her face

"Hales their friends. They used to date so i'm not going to lie to you they will always be a part of each overs lives" Brooke told her "But they will never be in love like you too"

"What where they doing when you left?" Haley asked

"She was just watching him looking after him"

"Was it friendly or maybe it will lead to the bedroom" Haley said putting her head down

"Will you stop it? He loves you not Peyton. He will never love her like you." Brooke said walking towards the door

"Tell Nathan i'm sorry" Haley shouted to Brooke. Brooke nodded and left

* * *

It was getting quite late when Brooke returned To Nathan's. She didn't know what to expect. Would Peyton still be their? Would the house be in worse condition?

Nathan buzzed Brooke in. When she walked in she was happy to see the apartment had been cleaned up and nothing else was broken.

Nathan was sat on one couch while Peyton was sat on the other. They were sat eating pizza. Nathan's face was still stained from the tears, but he didn't seen as sad

"Your back" Nathan said trying to sound better

"Yeah, i wanted to come back to see how you were doing" Brooke said sitting down

"I'm okay" Nathan nodded. "Here's some pizza". He said handing her some

"How are you then?" Brooke asked

"Okay" Nathan shrugged. "The way i see it is it isn't over yet" Both of the girls looked at Nathan with confused faces

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked

"She will realise that we are meant to be together. Whether it takes one week or one year" Nathan said smiling

"You know Nate, hope for the best but be prepared for the worst" Peyton said

"I appreciate your concern but don't worry. Me and Haley will be together" Nathan smiled hiding tears

"I think i'm going to go" Peyton said standing up "I've been here all day, you'll be sick of me" She joked

"Thankyou for being here" Nathan half smiled at Peyton

"I'm going to go too" Brooke said standing up with Peyton "I think it will be good for you to have some time"

"Thanks both of you" Nathan took them to the door "I know its hard for you Brooke cause your friends with Haley and its obviously hard for you Peyton so thanks" The two girls nodded and opened the door

"See you tomorrow Nate" Brooke said hugging him

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Peyton also said hugging him goodbye

"See you both" Nathan waved them off and closed the door. As soon as they had gone he dropped the tough gut act and let the tears back out.


	20. Chapter 20

Despite Peyton saying she would stop by and see Nathan, she hadn't. Nathan's mom, Brooke and Lucas went to see him, but Peyton wasn't interested.

This why was Nathan hated dating Peyton, she was always moody and he never knew what she was thinking. She was like a book one minute she was open and with him then the next she was closed and he wouldn't see her for weeks. And with Haley she always told how she felt and was was always there for him, and that was why he loved her.

He really wanted to go see Haley but he knew he couldn't. For Nathan a friendship wasn't on the cards because he loved her too much so if he did go see her it would hurt. No matter how much he wanted to see her smile, see her beautiful eyes and to hear her voice or stupid laugh, he just knew he couldn't.

Everyday Nathan would wake up and it dawned on him again that he didn't have Haley. When you meet the person you're meant to be with, you know about it and that was Haley. The thought he didn't have her really felt wrong. She was the missing part of him. He had never believed in soul mates until he had met Haley. Everything about them being a couple was perfect, he could even picture himself marrying her.

As each day went on, the fact that him and Haley weren't a couple anymore became more realistic. He still believed him and Haley would be together.

* * *

A few days later.

Haley woke up with a craving to see Nathan. She was glad she had rehearsals so she would be distracted. At 9.00am she left the house for the day.

It was around 5.00pm she had decided to leave to go home but that wasn't were she was going. She had to see how Nathan was doing because it was driving her insane. She hadn't seen anyone since Brooke last came so had no information on Nathan.

She was not doing so could either. Their relationship had only been quite short but she loved every minute of it.

As she entered Nathan's building she could feel butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous to see his face again, or to see his charming half smile.

She stood and breathed as she pressed the button for his intercom. There was a long pause and she thought he must not of been in until she heard his voice.

"Hello" Haley could heard the sadness in his voice.

"Hey Nathan, it's erm me Haley", There was a long pause. Haley was scared thinking something happened.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan seemed nervous.

"I came to see how you were. Can i come up?" There was yet another pause then a light flashed and the door came open.

She smiled that he had let her in. The elevator ride seemed to last forever but it eventually ended and she walked to his door. She knocked and waited till he answered.

"Hey" She whispered when she saw his face.

"Hey" He replied just as quietly. "Come in" He said moving aside and let her in the living room where they both sat down.

"So how've you been?" She asked awkwardly.

"I've been.." Nathan put down his head "Not too good". He admitted and Haley may have been mistaken but his voice shook a little signalling he was hiding tears. "What about you?.

"Not great, i won't lie". Haley tried to smile. "It's nice to see you again".

"Yeah". Nathan agreed. "You look great".

"So do you. Have you been working out?" She said noticing his muscles.

"Yeah" Nathan said looking at his body. "I wanted to take my mind off things you know stop moping around".

"That's a good idea" Haley smiled.

"Yeah.. It was Brooke and Peyton's idea" A soon as those words left his mouth he regretted them straight away.

"Peyton" Haley repeated looking down.

"I'm sorry, Hales. For everything". Nathan said. He felt like he wanted to cry but he needed to be strong.

"It's fine. You and Peyton can be whatever you want to be now. Were not dating anymore". She tried to smile but it was very unconvincing when there were tears in her eyes. "This is why Chris told me it would be better if i didn't see you" She said wiping tears away.

"Chris?" Nathan looked up surprised. "You've been seeing Chris?".

"Well... Yeah. Just like Peyton has been helping you Chris was helping me".

"Are you kidding me? You have been meeting up with your ex-boyfriend who you ran away with?" It hurt Nathan knowing she could move on.

"How's this different to you meeting Peyton?" Haley was shocked at how hypocritical he was.

"That;s different because i have no intention of dating Peyton" Nathan shouted.

"The fact that you slept together begs to differ". Haley shouted back. "And i have no intention of dating Chris". There was a few seconds of silence.

"Can we just stop this?" Nathan asked.

"Stop what?"

"This" Nathan indicated between the both of them. "Look Haley, i have learnt my lesson and i promise i will never do anything to ever hurt you again" Nathan said moving closer to Haley. "Please just give me a second chance? I promise you i won't mess up. I love you Haley".

Haley looked at Nathan and seen how desperate he was. She loved him too and wanted to be with him. But she didn't want to be hurt again. "I don't know.."

"Please Haley! I was stupid and drunk and i made a mistake! Is one more chance to much to ask for?"

"What if you mess up again? I don't want to regret giving you another chance"

"Hales, in the end we only regret the chances we didn't take" Nathan reached for her hand and she didn't object.

"I just don't know" Haley said crying.

"Look Haley. I love you, if you don't want me well i am not giving up on you. You mean to much for me to stop trying.". Haley stayed quiet for a few moments. "Please will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked.

After a few minutes of silence Haley looked up. Without another word she leant forward and kissed Nathan. As soon as their lips touched the spark came back ans she realised how much she missed him. The truth was she loved him and she wanted to give him another chance.

"Is that a yes?" Nathan asked with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a maybe". Haley cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him again. "Your so annoying you know that" She said pulling away.

"Why?"

"Because no matter how hard i try to hate you, i can't stop loving you". Haley smiled which Nathan smiled back too.

"I love you" Nathan said squeezing her hand.

"I love you too" Haley kissed him one more time.

The buzzing of the intercom pulled them away from each over and Nathan sighed. He walked over and spoke.

"Hello"

"Hey it's Peyton and Brooke". Haley didn't hear she just heard a mumble.

"Now isn't a good time" Haley turned when Nathan said this.

"Were coming someone has opened the door".

Nathan sighed and looked at Haley.

"I'm going to say sorry in advance". Nathan said walking over to her.

"For what?" Haley asked. As if on cue the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard and then Peyton and Brooke appeared.

"Oh, Haley" Peyton said raising an eyebrow.

"Hello, Peyton, Brooke" She looked at them both, she smiled at Brooke.

"Am so glad your here" Brooke smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, i came to check on Nathan" Haley replied.

"I think it is my business because i have been looking after him when you were being how you were" Peyton responded.

"Actually Peyton, Haley is considering taken me back" Nathan interjected.

"Oh really?" Peyton raised an eyebrow "Why's that?"

"Because i love him and he loves me" Haley smiled at Nathan who smiled back.

"I see" Peyton nodded. Everyone was silent, Brooke was still smiling.

"As much fun as this is" Haley said in a sarcastic tone. "I think i'm going to go" She said standing up.

"You don't have to Haley" Nathan said trying to make her stay.

"No its' fine, i'd rather us talk alone anyway" Haley walked over to Nathan and kissed his cheek.

"Bye" Nathan shouted to her as she walked out.

"So you have her back" Brooke screamed jumping up hugging Nathan.

"Yeah" Nathan smiled. "Well maybe"

**Hope you liked it, just to let people know its Naley from now on, Peyton wont get in the way**


	21. Chapter 21

Haley was so happy after seeing Nathan yesterday, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. The words he had told her seemed real which made her happy to think he did love her and that she meant everything to him. She loved him with all her heart even after everything he had done.

As Haley walked to the kitchen there was a knock on the door. She looked towards the door and frowned. When she walked over to the door she looked through the peep hole and saw it was Nathan.

Haley felt a smile spread across her face just seeing the sight of him. She reached the door handle then suddenly stopped and looked down at herself. She was wearing tracksuit bottoms with a oversized top. Nathan knocked again and she started to panic.

"Nathan" She shouted through the door.

"Yeah" He shouted back. He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"How are you?" She asked. After she asked that she cringed to herself. Why did she just do that?

"I'm okay. Are you going to open the door?" He asked now confused.

"I don't think so" Haley said sighing. She wanted to bang her head of the door.

"Why not?" Nathan asked worrying slightly now.

"Because i'm not ready" Haley explained.

"So" He asked with many different expressions in his voice.

"Well i don't look nice. I don't want you to see me like this"

"I bet you don't look that bad" Nathan said laughing. "Come on, open up. I don't care what you look like.

Haley began thinking for a minute. Maybe she could run and quickly put some better clothes on? No she didn't have time for that. She slowly opened the door with a embarrassed smile on her face and let Nathan enter and they walked into the living room.

"I don't get it" Nathan said which made Haley frown.

"You don't get what exactly?"

"How you said you didn't want me to see you but you look beautiful" Nathan said smiling at her. Haley blushed.

"I'm not even ready yet" She said.

"I know but still, your look beautiful" Nathan said pulling his half smile which made Haley blush even more.

"Nathan Scott, you really know how to charm a girl" Haley said smiling while Nathan laughed.

"Anyway, I came here today because i wanted to know if you have made your decision about us" Nathan said nervously as he waited for her reply.

"As a matter of fact i have" She replied not trying to give hints away. She looked and saw the desperation in his eyes and smiled. "I have decided... To give you one more chance"

"Really?" Nathan said with a huge grin.

"Really" Haley confirmed.

He leaped up and wrapped his arms around Haley's waist. He lifted her up and spun her around. Haley laughed clinging onto him.

"I can't believe this" Nathan said after he put her down. "I don't think i have ever been this happy" He added.

"i don't think i have ever seen you this happy" Haley replied smiling at his reaction. "Just promise me something Nate?" She asked.

"Anything" He nodded.

"You wont let me regret this"

"Never" He said shaking his head. "I am never going to let you go again, okay? I can never be away from you again".

"That sounds perfect" Haley smiled looking into his eyes. "I love you".

"I love you too" He replied. He put his hand on her cheek and leant down to kiss her. As soon as their lips touched he realised how much he loved, cared and missed her.

Haley responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. She loved how right it felt to be in his arms again. Nathan put his arms on Haley's waist and pulled her closer.

They parted when they needed air. They hated being away from each other so they leant their foreheads against one anothers.

"I can't believe were doing this again" Haley said with a small laugh.

"I know" Nathan agreed chuckling.

"I always thought that if someone cheated on me i would never take them back" Haley admitted.

"What made me special?" He asked.

"Just that. Your special" Haley said smiling.

"In a good way?".

"In a perfect way" Haley said leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Later that day.

Nathan text his mam and Lucas to tell them the good news. They were both happy for them, his mam was over the moon.

He wanted the whole world to know that he had Haley James back. He was dating her. It seemed so right to say it he just couldn't believe he was actually saying it again.

He spent the majority of the day with Haley. But he had to get back to his apartment.

Nathan had text Brooke to come to his apartment asap. Peyton was with Brooke so also went. When they arrived Nathan was a little shocked to see Peyton but he didn't care he just wanted to tell them the news.

"I have news" Nathan said.

"Good news or bad?" Brooke asked

"The best news" Nathan admitted. "Haley has decided to give me another chance" Nathan said so excited.

"Are you joking?" Peyton asked.

"No, she has! Haley is my girlfriend again" He said with so much joy.

Brooke jumped up screaming. "That is amazing! I am so happy for you" she said wrapping her arms around Nathan.

Nathan looked down at Peyton and frowned. She hadn't said anything and she was trying to get them back together.

"That's great! I hope things work out for you" She said with a smile.

"So come on, how did you get her back?" Brooke asked ignoring Peytons sad face.

"I was just honest with her. I told her i loved her and only her and what happened with Peyton meant nothing to me at all" Nathan said smiling. He just couldn't believe he had her back.

Peyton felt like a bomb had hit her. She know knew he only had eyes for Haley and Haley alone.

No matter how much it hurt her to come to this realisation she decided it would be best to spend time away from him. She needed to get over this silly little crush she had on him. She knew they weren't meant to be.

"I'm glad your happy" Peyton said hugging Nathan.

"I wanted to thank you guys" Nathan said pulling away. "For being there for me when i was down".

"Nate its fine" Brooke said smiling.

"I'm just happy, and anyone will be luck to have you's".

"I'm not seeing anyone" Peyton reminded him.

"Never know you might find someone" Peyton nodded.

"We should be going" Brooke chirped up.

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"We have somewhere we need to be. Right Peyton?" Brooke said looking over towards her. Peyton was confused. When she saw the threatening glance of Brooke she nodded.

"Okay, i will see you guys soon" Nathan said waving them off.

As Brooke and Peyton left the building, Brooke turned to Peyton.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Brooke shouted.

"What do you mean?" Peyton frowned.

"You know what i mean. You dumb bitch. These past few weeks you have been drooling over Nate and now your not happy he's dating Haley". Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't help it!" Peyton defended herself.

"Well you better forget that thing" Brooke shouted. "I'm sorry Peyton you are my friend, but so is Haley and Nathan. I can't let you ruin things for him again. He is happy with Haley and he wants her not you"."

"I know" Peyton nodded. It hurt her Brooke saying that but she knew she was right.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. As i said Peyton will not get in the way.**


	22. Chapter 22

Haley was about to walk onto the stage. She had never been so nervous, yes she had performed infront of many people before but this time Nathan would be there and she wanted it to be perfect. She was lucky to get a place on the stage. The girl who originally was meant to be on dropped out last minute. This was her time to shine.

She had been back together with Nathan for about three weeks and things were going amazing. They had seen each over every day and most nights. They would just lie and cuddle. Haley loved being in a relationship like this. She was comfortable around him and that was all that mattered.

They had told each over they loved one another and everything was perfect but they still hadn't made love. There was never a right time. The truth was they just wanted everything to be perfect, they wanted to remember it, they wanted it to be special. This didn't make them unhappy they were so content with each over.

Whilst on the stage, Haley could hear the crowd cheering all ready. She could hear her heart pounding. This is what she wanted to do and she needed it to be perfect. She quickly looked at the front row and noticed her boyfriend. She quickly looked at him and smiled. The smile on his face was speechless.

As the music of her own song "Halo" started, She suddenly began to feel ease. She had a weird thing were she would hide under the tables and sing to herself. She had this under control.

I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good, the bad

Haley sang smiling away. She felt so confident. She looked back at Nathan who was cheering.

When she finally got to the last verse she sang her heart out.

(I just wanna love you)  
Heya Hey Hey Hey'Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey'Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey'Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey'Hey Hey Halo

When she finished, she was greeted by people screaming and cheering her name, a huge smile appeared on her face. She looked over and saw Nathan stood on his feet.

* * *

Once Haley walked of the stage she made her way backstage to be greeted by a group of people.

She had actually only invited Nathan and her mam and dad to go watch her, But here stood Nathan, her mam and dad, Dan, Deb, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. Each of them were smiling at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Nathan invited us." Brooke answered. "You were amazing."

"Thank you." Haley said smiling at everyone. She then looked over at Nathan.

"Hey beautiful." He walked over to her smiling. "These are for you." He pulled a bunch of flowers from behind his back and handed them to her.

"They are beautiful." She said smiling before hugging him.

"What did you think of my performance?" She asked pulling away.

"Hales, you were perfect in every way." Nathan said honestly.

"Yeah, i wasn't as good as some others though."

"No your not." Nathan agreed. "Your better." Haley felt herself blush and stood up onto her tip toes so she could give him a kiss. he pulled away and held her from behind so everyone else could congratulate her.

He had never been so proud. He watched her laugh and smile which made him happy. He knew this is what she wanted to do and she did sure do it. Now he was back with Haley everything was falling into place.

"We're all going for a meal to celebrate. At your favorite restaurant." Nathan said smiling.

"Your are the best." She said kissing Nathans cheek.

* * *

At the restaurant

Everyone sat around the table. Haley was at the head of the table with Nathan and one side of her and Lucas at the other. Next to Lucas was Brooke and then Peyton followed by Deb and Dan. And next to Nathan was Haley's parents.

When everyone was seated and the food was served, the table fell into a chatter. Nathan grabbed his fork and hit it against his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone. I would like to say something." he started. "Haley, we are all so proud of your performance, you blew everyone away." Nathan said taking Haley's hand and looked into her eyes. "I am the luckiest guy alive to have you as my girl. I love you so much. We couldn't be more proud. To Haley."

Nathan lifted up his glass and everyone else did the same. The air filled with the sound of glasses hitting before everyone began talking again.

"I love you Nathan Scott." Haley said resting her head against Nathan's.

"I love you Haley James." He replied gently kissing her lips.

Peyton looked up towards the couple and at that moment felt a nudge.

"I thought i warned you to leave him." Brooke snapped. But quiet enough for only her to hear.

"I am." Peyton said turning to Brooke.

"Well your not doing a good job." Brooke informed her. "You have other guys number. Call them."

"I don't like them." Peyton said.

"You don't give them a chance." Brooke argued back.

"I don't have to!" Peyton replied. " I have to tell you guys something anyway."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Guys i would like to tell you something." Peyton said to the rest of the table. "I don't mean to take things away from Haley's big night but i have some news." Everyone turned to face Peyton. "I'm moving to London."

"What?" people said surprised.

"I have decided i want a fresh start." Peyton said smiling. "I'm going to miss everyone."

"We will miss you too." Everyone replied before speaking to each over again.

Nathan was surprised by the sudden decision so when Haley was busy talking to Lucas he spoke to her.

"So when are you moving." He asked.

"A few weeks." Peyton replied.

"How come you didn't tell me you were leaving. We were friends."

"I just did tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier." Nathan corrected himself.

"Why should i?"

"Because we are friends. We have been through rough stuff but i have known you for 15 years. I'll miss you."

"Same Scott. You have Haley. You will be fine." She knew she had to get away.

Nathan rubbed Peyton's back before leaving. Brooke gave a small smile to her.

"This is about him isn't it." Brooke asked. Peyton nodded. "Well i think its the right thing to do."

"Me too." Peyton agreed.

"Come her." Brooke said pulling Peyton into a hug.

Lucas and Haley were discussing Peyton.

"What do you think made her decision to move?" Lucas said quietly.

"I don't know." Haley shrugged. "I can't say i'm sad. At least i know nothing will happen again."

"I thought you trusted Nate?" Lucas frowned.

"I trust Nathan. But not her. I mean have you seen her." Haley informed Lucas who laughed.

Lucas was about to reply but was cut of by Nathan. "I hope your not trying to steal by girl Luke."

"Dude!" Lucas began. "She's like my family. That's disgusting." Lucas said laughing.

Haley laughed with Lucas.

"What were you guys whispering about?" Nathan asked.

Haley and Lucas exchanged a look before Lucas answered.

"We were just discussing yours and Haley's future wedding."

Haley shot Lucas a threatening look as her mouth fell open a little. She was too shocked too look and Nathan and when he did he just shrugged and started a conversation with Brooke.

"Looks like you might have a wedding sooner than expected Miss James. Oh sorry i mean Miss Scott." Lucas joked. Haley felt herself going red.

* * *

Later that night.

Nathan turned to Haley and waited for her to finish her conversation with Brooke. When she realised Nathan was waiting to speak to her she told Brooke she would find her later and then turned to her boyfriend.

"Thank you for today and tonight." Haley said gently kissing Nathan.

"Thank you for making me so happy." Nathan replied as he rested his forehead against Haley's. Haley smiled and gave him another kiss.

"You are very welcome." She whispered back.

"I need you to know something." He said looking into her eyes.

"What?" Haley said gazing back at him.

"I am so proud of you right now." Nathan said smiling. "Your a star and deserve everything."

"Thank you." Haley said smiling.

"I love you so much. I can't put into words how much i do so i will just show you." He said smirking. He leant in and kissed her passionately.

When she pulled away, he kept ahold of her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more." She grinned.

"If you say so James." Nathan said laughing.


End file.
